Interdit mais pas impossible EN PAUSE
by Anelo7
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre de Poudlard, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ont tout deux emprunté des chemins différents, mais le destin va les réunir à nouveau. Devenu auror, Drago va se charger d'une enquête qui va le rapprocher d'une certaine brune, bien malgré lui... Entre meurtre en série et passé douloureux, Gryffondor et Serpentard vont devoir s'unir... HISTOIRE EN PAUSE
1. -Prologue -

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit dramione qui se passe après Poudlard... C'est notre première fanfic, nous sommes deux à l'avoir écrite !**

 **Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, qu'on sache si ça vous plaît :D désolées s'ils restent quelques fautes, nous avons essayé d'en mettre le moins possible ^^**

Disclaimer : Seuls quelques personnages et l'histoire nous appartiennent, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !

 **Maintenant, place au prologue !**

 **Bisous,**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns décoiffés et aux yeux noisette était assise sur un siège du bus de ville, accoudée au petit rebord de la fenêtre et regardait tristement le déluge prenant place dehors.

Le vent couchait les arbres qui longeait la route. La pluie tombait tellement que le chauffeur du bus fut dans l'obligation de s'arrêter, ne pouvant voir plus de deux mètres devant lui. L'impact des gouttes d'eau sur le toit du bus provoquait un bruit assourdissant. Les quelques rares enfants encore présents dans le bus se blottissaient contre leurs mères lorsque le tonnerre grondait. Hermione regarda son parapluie, dépitée.

« Avec ce vent, ce n'est même pas la peine de vouloir me protéger avec ça, il finira en lambeau. » marmonna-t-elle.

La pluie se calma finalement, et le chauffeur pu redémarrer. Hermione appréhendait la sortie, mais elle avait encore un peu de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à son appartement. Enfin, lorsque le bus se stoppa à hauteur de son arrêt, les bourrasques de vents étaient toujours aussi fortes, et l'obligeaient par moment à s'arrêter. Hermione commençait à avoir froid, elle essorait ces cheveux qui, en à peine une minute, dégoulinaient déjà. Alors que la jeune femme pensait qu'il était impossible d'être plus mouillée, comme pour la tromper, la pluie redoubla de puissance. Il lui restait encore environ cinq cent mètres à parcourir pour arriver à son immeuble. Elle regarda le ciel, qui ne semblait pas vouloir de calmer de sitôt, et fit une grimace de désolation. Telle un gryffondor, elle prit sont courage à deux mains et couru sous la pluie battante pour finalement atteindre le porche de son immeuble.

« Décidément, quel temps pour un été ! J'ai pas signé pour ça moi ! » râla la jeune fille en essorant ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans le hall. « Je peux bien prendre l'ascenseur pour une fois. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un nouvel éclair suivi d'un coup de tonnerre apparut, provoquant une coupure de courant qui plongea l'immeuble dans l'obscurité, seules les petites diodes vertes des issues de secours éclairaient d'une lueur blafarde le hall.

« Non mais c'est une blague ! Et moi qui pensait avoir tout vu...» pesta Hermione.

Elle entreprit alors de monter à pied les septs étages qui la séparaient de son studio, à l'aide de la lampe torche de son téléphone. Arrivée au cinquième étage, les lumières se rallumèrent soudain dans un grésillement, et Hermione se précipita alors pour marteler le bouton de l'ascenseur, et put ainsi reprendre sa respiration pendant les deux étages que grimpait l'ascenseur.

Une fois devant sa porte, la jeune femme chercha dans son sac à main les clés de l'appartement, l'ouvrit, et se dirigea immédiatement à la salle de bain.

Pattenrond regarda sa maîtresse sortir de la salle d'eau. Elle avait acheté ce chat au début de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Mi-chat mi-fléreur, il avait accompagné sa jeune maîtresse dans toutes sortes d'aventures, mais se faisant désormais vieux, il restait allongé toute la journée à attendre sa ration de croquettes. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la cuisine, il était assis à côté de sa gamelle, attendant ses croquettes du soir et miaulant pour faire connaître son désaccord contre ces quelques minutes de retard dans sa ration.

Hermione, exaspérée par ce ventre sur pattes, esquissa tout de même un sourire et lui donna à manger. Elle alla ensuite se préparer un pavé de saumon grillé et une casserole de haricots plats avec des lardons fumés. Elle s'installa sur sa petite table en chêne massif et alluma sa télé. Les informations du soir venaient de commencer. Comme d'habitude, le présentateur parlait au début d'on ne sait quelle polémique politique moldue. Cependant, le présentateur prit un air plus grave, plus sombre, et aborda l'affaire d'un tueur en série. Sur sa droite s'affichaient des photographies des visage des personnes assassinées. Uniquement des femmes.

Hermione frémit lorsqu'elle entendit leurs descriptions : toutes de la même ville, toutes de Londres, toutes entre 25 et 27 ans. Exactement dans sa tranche d'âge, exactement dans la ville où elle vivait. Fébrilement, elle chercha la télécommande et éteignit la télé, relâchant du même coup sa respiration restée inconsciemment bloquée. Elle finit son repas, sous les réclamations incessantes de Pattenrond qui voulait plus de croquettes, elle résista, ayant décidé de le mettre de régime.

Elle partit ensuite s'emmitoufler dans sa couette, l'orage grondant toujours, et pensa à toutes ces femmes...

De l'autre côté de la ville, un jeune homme, blond platine au yeux métalliques marchait d'un pas rapide pour rentrer chez lui.

« Enfin ! »

Drago Malefoy, 27 ans, s'affala dans le fauteuil de son studio situé sur le quartier huppé du Chemin de Traverse. Après une journée de travail harassante, il venait de rentrer dans « son » monde. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, il se mit à repenser au passé, et à ses études.

Après trois années de formation relativement difficiles, il était devenu auror, au plus grand étonnement de ses proches, en particulier de sa mère, Narcissa, qui avait néanmoins approuvé car « Il est temps que tu suives ta propre vie et tes propres opinions », pour reprendre ses mots Son meilleur ami, Blaise, qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard, avait simplement acquiescé. A vrai dire, depuis la guerre, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme ça, parlant par mono-syllabes, et encore, si vous arriviez à tirer de lui plus de trois mots, vous étiez chanceux.

Son père, Lucius, mangemort de profession, avait été emprisonné une dizaine d'années auparavant suite à la guerre qui avait quasiment ravagé le château de Poudlard, et était mort avant de finir sa peine, un an plus tôt. « Heureusement, pensa-t-il, je ne pense pas qu'un mangemort aurait apprécié que son propre fils fasse de sa profession chasseur de mangemorts… ».

Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu leur première réunion officielle en tant qu'auror au service du ministère de la Magie. Il n'était pas le plus jeune d'entre eux, mais était celui qui était arrivé le dernier. Leur leader n'était autre que le célèbre, le puissant, le craint, le détesté, l'aimé, Harry Potter. Il se remémora la journée, sa première journée d'auror…

 _Flash-Back_

Drago regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du Ministère : 8h00 du matin.

« Parfait, j'ai même dix minutes d'avance ! ».

Par-dessus tout, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était le retard. Il n'était jamais arrivé en retard à un cours à Poudlard, … sauf peut-être la fois où il avait croisé Weasmoche au détour d'un couloir, lui aussi était en retard, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire constater à grands coups de « poil-de-carotte » et de « paie-toi au moins une montre… Ah mais non tu n'as même pas assez d'argent pour ça ! ». Il sourit en y repensant… « Ah, le bon temps… Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas le recroiser maintenant, avec les notes qu'il avait, il ne peut même pas avoir pu valider sa première année ! ».

Il arriva finalement au Quartier des Aurors du Ministère, et toqua à la porte du Bureau général.

« Entrez ! »

Il tourna la poignée, et failli faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit devant lui les deux personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir de sa vie : l'unique et détestable Potter et Weasmoche se tenaient devant lui, respectivement avec l'air impassible et choqué.

« Et merde ! jura-t-il. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici mon bon roi Ouistiti ? Encore le balafré je peux comprendre, mais toi ? Combien d'années de travaux tu as du faire pour payer tes études ? J'espère que tu n'as pas du vendre ta maison pour ça… Enfin remarque, ça n'aurait payé que la moitié d'une année... »

Ron s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique bien sentie quand...

« - STOP ! Mais enfin arrêtez tous les deux ! On n'est plus à Poudlard, on n'a plus 14 ans ! Malefoy, Ron a mérité son travail tout autant que toi, et je dirai même plus si je n'étais pas impartial ! Et Ron, je t'en supplie, essaie de rester calme… sinon ces missions ne seront pas de tout repos ! »

Devant l'air ébahi des deux, il crut bon de s'expliquer :

« Malefoy, Ron est auror, et tu l'es également. Vous avez tous les deux les qualités requises pour cet emploi, alors s'il-vous-plaît, mettez-les au service de notre groupe, et ne vous entre-tuez pas avant la première mission, ça ferait tâche sur mon rapport au ministre… Vous croyez que vous pouvez le faire ? »

Drago, copiant l'attitude de Blaise car trop choqué pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mort ne fit qu'acquiescer, et Ron lui lança un regard noir tout en marmonnant un « Oui... ».

Soulagé d'avoir évité un bain de sang, Harry s'exclama : « Bien, heureux que ce soit réglé. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, installez-vous… Oh mais c'est pas vrai » grommela-t-il en voyant que les deux anciens élèves s'installaient chacun à un bout de la pièce, en se regardant en chiens de faïence.

Voyant que les autres arrivaient, Harry leur fit signe de s'installer, et commença « Bonjour à tous ! J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, mais bon, je vais quand même le faire, pour ceux qui seraient nouveaux ici. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis depuis l'année dernière le chef des aurors. Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle tête, que certains d'entre vous doivent connaître, au moins de nom : il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

En sentant tous les regards, dont un particulièrement noir, se poser sur lui, Drago se redressa et regarda chaque personne une à une. Deux d'entre eux le regardaient avec un air sceptique, mais les autres semblaient contents de voir un rejeton Malefoy passer du côté lumineux de la force.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer cette première réunion d'Aurors... »

En sortant, Drago fit le bilan de ce qu'il savait : il était auror, Weasmoche était auror, et le balafré était le chef des aurors. Belle carrière en perspective… Cependant, pour rien au monde Drago n'aurait voulu échanger sa place ou changer de métier. A la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il avait été innocenté aux yeux de la justice parce qu'il avait été contraint par Voldemort, il s'était aperçu que cette proclamation n'était rien pour les autres personnes qui avaient été touchées de près ou de loin par la famille Malefoy. Il avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait d'autre but que de prouver aux yeux des gens qu'il n'était pas son père. Le métier s'était alors présenté à lui tout simplement. Il avait réellement trouvé sa vocation en devenant auror. Et, même s'il avait été quelque peu douché par l'apparition des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde, sans compter Granger bien sûr, il avait hâte de commencer des missions.

Lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur Granger, Drago secoua la tête et se leva du canapé. Sujet sensible.

Il regarda l'heure : 19h15. Agitant mollement sa baguette, il se fit chauffer un repas. La seule chose qu'il voulait actuellement était aller se coucher les événements de la journée l'avaient vidé.

Après un rapide repas, il se changea et se mit au lit. Juste avant de s'endormir, il se surprit à souhaiter avoir d'importantes missions rapidement, malgré son arrivée récente au sein des aurors.

Il ne se doutait alors pas de ce qu'il l'attendait...


	2. -Chapitre 1-

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Arrivées à 95 views, on s'est dit qu'on allait poster le chapitre 1, qui arrive maintenant :) comme pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à nous dire si ça vous plaît, si vous avez des remarques, enfin bref tout ça quoi ^^ faites exploser les reviews !**

Disclaimer : l'histoire ne nous appartient pas, comme d'hab

 **Bref, bonne lecture :)**

 **-Les Fouineuses-  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Il était pratiquement neuf heures lorsque Hermione arriva au vestiaire de l'hôpital, elle ne commençait le travail qu'à neuf heures et demie. Elle ouvrit son casier, enfila sa blouse et accrocha sa carte d'identification sur la seule et unique petite poche de son vêtement. Elle retira ses sandales et, après avoir mis des chaussettes -qui devaient obligatoirement être blanches-, elle enfila des crocs, blanches également. « Quelle uniformité, on ferait pas mieux... » pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle alla prendre un jus de fruit à la petite cafétéria, salua plusieurs de ses collègues et discuta sur la terrible nouvelle dont le journaliste avait fait part la veille au soir. Après une dizaine de minutes elle se rendit tranquillement à son bureau, croisant de temps à autre quelques personnes âgées en fauteuil roulant, d'autres marchant avec leurs perfusions ou en béquilles. Elle arriva finalement au couloir tant redouté. Pour pouvoir accéder à son bâtiment, elle devait traverser ce couloir, qui lui fendait le cœur : le service pour les enfants. Elle le traversait à chaque fois au pas de course et se forçait à sourire rapidement aux quelques enfants qui l'interpellaient dans le couloir, et qui eux étaient tout souriants. « Mais comment-font ils ?... » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle sortit enfin de ce couloir qui était pour elle le Tartare de l'hôpital. Elle aurait aimé aider ces enfants, mais ne le pouvait pas. C'était cela par dessus-tout qui l'anéantissait.

Elle arriva devant deux grandes portes oranges. Elle s'arrêta, et passa son badge sur un plot électronique pour s'identifier. Après un petit bip qui la satisfit, les porte s'ouvrirent. Elle leva les yeux, et une femme, qui devait être âgée de dix ans de plus qu'elle, était assise dans le couloir et la regardait, les yeux ronds, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, un sourire dément sur le visage.

Hermione se dépêcha d'entrer avant que les porte ne se referment. « Bienvenue en psychiatrie » se dit-elle. « Je plains ces pauvres gens, la plupart d'entre eux sont incompris, mais la société préfère éloigner d'elle ce qui ne rentre pas dans ses rangs... »

S'approchant de la jeune femme, qu'elle savait inoffensive en l'instant, la lionne s'agenouilla et lui sourit paisiblement.

«Pourquoi tu mens ? interrogea la femme assise.

\- De quoi parles-tu Sophia ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, et que tu ne pleures pas ?

\- Mais voyons, si je souris, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

\- Alors pourquoi moi quand je souris je pleure ?

\- Et bien, si tu veux sourire, souris et si tu veux pleurer, pleure. »

Sur ces mots Sophia se mit à pleurer silencieusement, Hermione l'aida à se relever et sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre elle se rappela le cas de cette femme. Sophia vivait avec son compagnon dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Un jour d'hiver, leur nourrisson était tombé gravement malade et ils avaient du l'emmener sans tarder pour le faire soigner. Elle avait alors pris la voiture, et tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un troupeau de sanglier surgisse devant la voiture. Par réflexe, elle avait pilé et donné un grand coup de volant. La voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux, et dans l'accident, le nourrisson avait perdu la mari l'avait blâmée, et était parti. Ayant tout perdu, elle avait tenté de se suicider, mais elle avait échoué et, depuis ce jour, était dans cet état : hypersensible, au comportement enfantin ou psychotique. Cette histoire remontait à quinze ans déjà. Et, depuis son arrivée, pas un jour ne se passait sans que Sophia l'attende dans ce couloir.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, au mur crème, au lit blanc et au rideau bleu ciel. Doucement Hermione la recoucha tandis que Sophia pleurait toujours. Après quelques caresses dans ses cheveux, elle sortit.

Elle discuta avec quelques patients qu'elle croisait, et finit par arriver à son bureau. Sa première consultation débutait dans dix minutes, ce qui lui permettait de se préparer mentalement à l'entrevue qui allait suivre. Elle se mit à penser à Harry, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se promis de prendre de le contacter bientôt, il s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment avec son métier pour qu'elle le laisse sans nouvelles.

La porte violette de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain, le premier patient était arrivé...

Il était maintenant dix sept heures et Hermione était sur le point de débuter son dernier rendez-vous. Elle connaissait bien le patient, il avait un physique imposant, probablement le plus imposant de tous ses patients ! Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il préférait l'intellect à la force : il était passionné par l'astronomie, avait un savoir immense en la matière, et était également féru d'histoire, au point de connaître l'histoire de l'Angleterre sur le bout des doigts, et depuis son commencement s'il-vous-plaît. Hermione en avait fait le constat lors de leur premier rendez-vous, qui avait duré deux bonnes heures car Edward avait absolument tenu à lui raconter le règne de la reine Victoria, le 2ème plus long dans l'histoire du pays !

Ses capacités intellectuelles avaient de quoi sidérer l'ancienne rat de bibliothèque, et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'est elle qui buvait ses paroles. Son problème venait de ses changements de comportements intempestifs, qui parfois s'avéraient violents, parfois enfantins, … Il était néanmoins d'une humeur toujours joyeuse.

Cependant aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le remarqua dès qu'il entra : il avait la tête baissée, les bras ballants. Il s'effondra de tout son poids sur le canapé, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, et prit la parole :

« Edward pourquoi fait tu cette tête, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

Il leva ses yeux marrons sur la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme, il arbora un air furibond et donna un grand coup de pied sur la cuisse droite d'Hermione. Cette dernière qui était loin de s'y attendre, tomba à terre. Des infirmiers qui avaient entendu le vacarme entrèrent soudain et se dépêchèrent d'immobiliser Edward et de lui administrer un tranquillisant. Ce dernier criait toujours :

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas maquillée ? Tu n'est pas belle quand tu ne l'es pas ! »

Hermione fut choquée. La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, dit-on, mais en ce qui concerne les paroles d'un homme de soixante deux ans ? Hermione n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à son physique, aussi bien à Poudlard que dans sa vie professionnelle. Elle se maquillait sans doute légèrement, mais n'en avais pas eu le temps ce matin.

C'est donc à dix neuf heures que Hermione quitta l'hôpital. « Oh là là, une heure de retard ! … Là c'est sûr Pattenrond va m'en vouloir si je n'arrive pas très vite lui donner à manger ! ».

Les médecins avait passé un certain temps à l'ausculter, elle et les infirmiers qui avaient également été touchés par l'accès de colère d'Edward. Cependant, contrairement aux infirmiers, elle ne s'en sortait qu'avec un hématome, qu'elle pourrait aisément cacher par un sortilège. Les infirmiers n'avaient pas tous eu cette chance : un avait une épaule déboîtée et un autre une ou deux côtes cassées. Elle n'était pas à plaindre le plus...

Une fois chez elle, Hermione manqua de marcher sur Pattenrond qui l'attendait, planté au beau milieu du couloir. Exaspérée par son comportement, elle voulut se dépêcher de nourrir ce ventre sur pattes qui lui servait de chat, mais le regretta aussitôt. En effet, sa jambe la lança soudainement et assez douloureusement. Elle se dirigea vers son lit en boitillant et, une fois allongée, elle utilisa un _Accio_ informulé pour apporter des glaçons et un sac plastique, la magie ne pouvant tout résoudre.

Elle fit un rapide bilan de la situation : au vu de son état, il était tout bonnement hors d question de se rendre au travail le lendemain. Elle prit donc la résolution de téléphoner rapidement à sa supérieure.

« Oui bonsoir Miss Brook, c'est Docteur Granger.

\- Oh ! Miss Granger, j'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec Edward cette après-midi, comment allez-vous ?

\- Et bien c'est à ce sujet que je vous appelle. Je crains d'être dans l'incapacité de venir pendant quelque jours, le temps que ma jambe se remette et que je ne boîte plus. Je dirais trois jours, tout au plus.

\- Très bien, je vous l'accorde. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous remettre de cet événement.

\- Merci Miss Brook, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

\- Vous de même miss Granger. »

Après avoir raccroché, Hermione soupira en entendant les miaulements stridents de son chat, et insonorisa la pièce.

« Tu peux toujours miauler, il n'y a que toi qui t'entend mon p'tit père... » ronchonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Elle s'allongea de tout son long et, n'ayant pas eu la force de se changer, s'endormit toute habillée. Elle profiterait de ses quelques jours de repos pour faire une cure de sommeil.

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, l'héritier Malefoy s'éveilla. Il regarda au-dehors, et fut pris d'un accès de panique en constatant que le soleil était déjà levé.

« Merde ! Manquerait plus que je sois en retard à mon deuxième jour de boulot ! Potter va m'étriper… Et moi qui me vantait d'arriver toujours à l'heure…»

Il regarda finalement l'heure, et constat qu'il n'avait bel et bien que treize minutes pour se préparer avant d'aller à la réunion quotidienne que donnait Harry. Il se leva rapidement et commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner, tout en étouffant quelques jurons quand il renversa son bol de café sur la table. « Oh mais c'est pas vrai !… » marmonna-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya les dégâts et, enfin habillé et prêt, sortit rapidement dehors afin de rejoindre le ministère.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il vit avec soulagement que la réunion ne commençait que dans deux minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps de monter jusqu'au bureau de Potter. Lorsqu'il y parvint, tous les autres aurors étaient déjà présents et, à en juger par l'accueil peu chaleureux de Weasmoche, les insultes de la veille n'avaient toujours pas été digérées... « Grand bien lui fasse, je n'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui ! » pensa-t-il. Seulement, en tout bon Malfoy, il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, histoire de se faire plaisir :

« Eh Weasley, dis-moi, tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ? » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, pris une grande respiration, et un petit sourire lui apparut aux coins des lèvres. Il répondit : « Non, bien sûr que non, je sais qu'en général, les personnes dans ton genre rejettent leurs problèmes sur les autres... Tu as des problèmes d'argent Malfoy ? »

-Comment oses-tu ? Je suis bien plus riche que tu ne le seras jamais, mon bon Ouistiti. Ce qui remarque n'est pas bien compliqué quand on voit combien tu es riche... pardon pauvre.

-AH NON HEIN ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer quand même ! »

Tout à leurs insultes, aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu entrer Harry, ce qui apparemment n'avaient pas échappé aux autres, qui regardaient maintenant les deux aurors pris en faute avec un air mesquin.

Frustré d'avoir été ainsi humilié en public -on ne parlera pas de la fierté malfoyenne légendaire-, Drago leva les yeux vers ses collègues et leur adressa un regard noir, puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise libre au fond de la salle. Harry se dirigea vers Ron, et le prenant à part, lui dit : « Écoutes Ron, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais s'il-te-plaît, essaie de faire des efforts... Non ne me fais pas cette tête je sais très bien que c'est lui qui a commencé, et j'irai également lui parler, mais après la réunion, les autres commencent à s'impatienter. Maintenant, va t'asseoir, et tu n'auras qu'à passer à la maison après, ca te changera les idées ! ». Ron acquiesça, et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui. Non sans avoir jeté un regard éloquent à Malfoy, toujours au fond de la salle, Harry commença :

« Bien, bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, notre démarche sera quelque peu différente de ce que nous faisons d'habitude. Parkin et Blake, vous continuez sur cette affaire de mangemorts aperçus près de Clerkenwell, Levski et Gamp, j'ai un nouveau dossier pour vous : un homme qui correspondrait à la description de Jugson aurait été aperçu non loin de Battersea, j'aimerais que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'oeil, et faites attention, c'est peut-être un mangemort solitaire, mais il n'en reste pas moins dangereux. Thickey, ... »

Après avoir distribué les rôles, chaque auror partit. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Harry et Drago dans la salle. Le survivant s'approcha de lui, pris une chaise et commença :

« Bon, Malfoy, je sais que c'est ta première mission. Tout d'abord as-tu des questions ?

\- Pas pour l'instant.

-Bien, je vais t'envoyer avec Blake et Parkin, tu te feras la main, ils t'apprendront deux ou trois astuces du métier et tu pour...

\- Potter?

\- Euh oui ?

\- J'ai une question finalement.

\- Je t'écoutes ?

\- Cette affaire de meurtre dont tout le monde parle... Vous bossez dessus ? »

Voyant l'air nerveux que prit le survivant, Drago se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question. Harry leva finalement les yeux et les posa sur ceux anthracite de l'héritier Malfoy :

« Que sais-tu de cette affaire ?

\- Seulement qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série, et qu'il tue des femmes ayant plus ou moins notre âge et qu'il opère dans notre ville. Et que personne ne l'a vu pour l'instant. Et... »

Drago hésita à poursuivre. Harry, voyant son trouble, l'incita d'un geste de la main à poursuivre.

« C'est-à-dire que... Toutes les femmes qui ont été tuées... Je les connais... plus ou moins... »

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bon j'imagine que ma réputation me précède mais en ce qui concerne chacune de ces femmes, j'ai eu une relation avec elles.

-Ces relations, elles duraient longtemps ?

\- Une nuit. Voire deux, mais jamais plus.

\- Je vois. Es-tu absolument sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Absolument. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. »

Harry se recula sur son siège, et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Nous travaillons sur cette enquête depuis qu'elle a débutée, et ce que tu viens de dire est la seule piste que nous ayons. J'ai conscience que c'est ta première mission mais...

\- J'accepte. »

De surprise, Harry releva vivement la tête et regarda Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis ?

\- J'accepte. J'accepte de bosser sur cette enquête.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? J'ai d'autres missions si tu le souhaites et je...

\- Non écoutes Potter. Après la guerre, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé, personne ne me faisait confiance, et vu les têtes que tiraient les aurors quand ils m'ont vu arriver, ce n'est toujours pas le cas pour tout le monde... Je veux me forger une place parmi vous, et je ne sais pas toi, mais je doute qu'en refusant des missions j'y parvienne...

\- Très bien. Je vais te confier le dossier, et si tu remarques quelque chose, préviens-moi, je serai dans mon bureau. »

Harry se leva, suivi de Drago, et chercha dans un tiroir avant d'en ressortir un dossier assez maigre, contenant tout au plus quelques pages.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » se demanda Drago. « Eh bien dis donc, il me mentait pas quand il disait qu'ils savaient rien sur le tueur... »

Harry le lui tendit, et après l'avoir pris et remercié -du bout des lèvres, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy- Harry, il partit pour commencer à réfléchir dans son bureau. Avant d'y entrer, il regarda avec fierté la plaque sur la porte « Drago Malefoy, auror ». Il avait réussi. Il était devenu ce que son père haïssait, pour son plus grand plaisir. Les relations qu'ils avaient entretenues dans le passé s'étaient brisées quand Drago avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais tout en conservant quelques principes propres aux Malefoy dont il ne pouvait se séparer. Il entra dans son bureau, et pensa, tout en s'asseyant, qu'il avait du pain sur la planche...

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 1, vous en pensez quoi ? :)**

 **La suite arrivera en fin de semaine/début de semaine prochaine grand max !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**


	3. -Chapitre 2-

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2, encore merci de lire cette fic, et on espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours ^^ ça fait plaisir aux auteurs de savoir que leur travail plaît aux gens :)**

 **Et également merci à nos followers et à nos mises en favoris ! Ça nous fait très plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab :***

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Une semaine avait passé, depuis que Drago Malefoy s'était vu confier le dossier. Une semaine à tenter de trouver une piste, une semaine à chercher des éventuels témoins aux quatre coins de la ville, une semaine à s'embrouiller les neurones…

Il commençait à penser que ce n'était qu'une erreur en fin de compte, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter un tel dossier. Assis dans son bureau, il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il venait de lire du dossier. Mais bien qu'il ne contienne que deux pages et demi, il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à se remémorer les détails. Comme si quelque chose lui échappait, comme s'il lui manquait la partie la plus importante du puzzle, celle qui aide à résoudre la plus grosse partie du travail, si ce n'est son intégralité. Il devait être aux alentours de 22h30 lorsqu'il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pris la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il était fatigué, mais choisit de rester encore un peu, au cas où une illumination lui traverse l'esprit…

Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte. Se levant d'un bond, il alla ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvrit sur… nul autre que son chef. L'air nerveux du survivant inquiéta Drago qui eut à peine le temps de se décaler pour le laisser entrer qu'Harry était déjà assis sur l'extrémité du bureau. Drago referma la porte et vint s'asseoir près du chef des aurors, qui prit la parole :

« Désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive Malefoy, mais il fallait absolument que je te parle.

\- C'n'est pas grave, j'allais rentrer chez moi de toute façon. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il me manque à ce fichu dossier…

\- Justement, c'est pour cela que je viens te voir, dit Harry d'un ton grave.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a ?

\- Quand je te l'ai confié, j'ai essayé de t'en dire le plus possible, mais j'ai eu le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'assez important, et je viens de m'en souvenir.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Des photos.

\- Celles prises des scènes de crime ou des corps ?

\- Des scènes de crime. J'étais persuadé d'avoir loupé un élément sur les photos, mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une affaire assez délicate, et bon nombre de personnes ont tenté de la résoudre, mais en vain. Les photos des scènes de crime en revanche n'ont pas été beaucoup examinées, ce qui est étrange… » Le survivant se tut, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

« Mais, comment le sais-tu ? demanda Drago.

\- Pour chaque élément du dossier, un registre se complète quand on les regarde. En y jetant un coup d'œil, j'ai remarqué qu'on avait beaucoup plus regardé les témoignages des témoins et les embryons de pistes que les photos elles-mêmes.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? C'est leur boulot non ?

\- Oui en effet, mais as-tu regardé les photos ?

\- Oui j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, mais elles ne me paraissent pas spécialement révélatrices…

\- Exactement. Mais il faut qu'on les regarde à nouveau. Tu les as là ? »

Drago se retourna, et rassembla les feuilles. Il mit quelques secondes à les trier, et en ressortit les photos, les étalant devant leurs yeux.

« Que remarques-tu ? » demanda le survivant.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se pencha plus en avant, comme pour mieux les voir.

Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de photographies, environ deux ou trois pour chaque scène de crime. Drago en pris quelques-unes, les replaça, en changea d'autres de places, avant de finalement pousser une exclamation.

« Ça alors ! Tu as vu ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Drago pris les photos et les aligna dans un certain ordre, en établissant trois lignes.

« Regarde celle-là puis celle-là, et enfin celle-ci. Regarde bien là sur les corps…

\- Oui je sais. C'est ce que j'avais constaté. Mais jusque-là, ça ne m'avait pas paru intéressant…

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que ça l'est ! »

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Malefoy, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

« Attends, comment ça c'est intéressant ? Explique-toi…

\- Potter, on a déjà vu que cette enquête avait un certain lien avec moi, ou plutôt avec ma vie privée, si l'on peut toujours l'appeler ainsi…

\- Oui et ? »

Drago prit un air exaspéré, soupira et prit la parole :

« Dis-moi Potter, on ne t'as jamais appris à fouiller les maisons et propriétés des mangemorts après leurs arrestations ? Ou même pendant, peu importe…

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu vexé.

\- Alors avez-vous fait une perquisition dans mon Manoir ? Après l'arrestation de mon père ?

\- J'avoue ne pas m'en être occupé personnellement, mais je peux retrouver les aurors qui étaient sur l'affaire.

-Très bien, répliqua Drago. Dis-moi tout ça demain, pour l'instant je vais aller me coucher.

-Mais enfin dis-moi ce que tu as vu !

\- Pas tout de suite, je veux en être sûr… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi me demandes-tu si tu le sais déjà ?

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'y jeter un œil exactement ? demanda Drago en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Le survivant hésita une seconde, puis dit : « Eh bien, un œil neuf ne peut pas faire de mal, et comme tu es plus ou moins impliqué dans l'affaire, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être remarquer quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé auparavant. Et apparemment, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Qu'as-tu vu Malefoy ?

\- Je vérifie et je te redis ça. Je vais rentrer me reposer. »

Harry le regarda, l'air énervé, mais ne dit rien et sortit, après avoir lâché un « Bonne nuit Malefoy ».

« 'Nuit » répondit Drago, qui ne ressentait plus tellement de fatigue, mais était maintenant assez anxieux…

Il éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, les portes s'ouvrirent et, au moment où il se précipitait au-dehors, il fonça dans une personne qui attendait de prendre l'ascenseur.

« Eeeh !

\- Non mais ça va pas ? cria Malefoy. Vous pouvez pas faire attention un peu ?

La personne en question était tombée sous le choc. Son coup de colère passée, Drago voulu quand même s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien avant de repartir chez lui. Manquerait plus qu'on porte plainte contre lui... Seulement, en regardant de plus près la personne, il se figea…

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-il.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme à la coiffure ébouriffée et aux yeux noisette, qui le fixaient d'ailleurs d'un regard noir, et qui était toujours par-terre. N'ayant pas entendu sa dernière réplique et devant le mutisme soudain de son adversaire, elle s'indigna :

« Ah parce que c'est à moi de faire attention ? Je te signale, Malefoy, que j'attendais tranquillement pour prendre l'ascenseur et que c'est toi qui m'es foncé dedans en sortant ! Je veux bien être gentille mais là il y a des limites ! Qui plus est avec toi !

\- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris je m'excuse ! J'ai pas la tête à ça alors bonne soirée Granger et à jamais. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

S'il n'était pas parti aussi vite après cet incident, il aurait sans doute pu voir le trouble qui était passé dans les yeux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'était excusé…

« Malefoy, s'excuser ?... » pensa Hermione. « Eh ben dis donc… si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait un jour… »

Quelques minutes après, le blond respirait l'air frais de la nuit, en repensant aux événements de la soirée.

« Calmes-toi, si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, rien de plus… Enfin, quand même, une sacrée coïncidence…Je me demande ce qu'elle devient… Ah non Drago commence pas ! » se disait-il tout en marchant rapidement, tête baissée pour éviter au maximum le crachin qui tombait. Il aurait certes pu transplaner, mais pas ce soir. Ce qu'il avait vu sur les photos l'avait marqué, et cette ''rencontre inattendue'' ne l'avait pas arrangé… « Non mais qu'est-ce qu' elle faisait là aussi ?... » marmonna-t-il, conscient tout de même que ce n'était pas le chat qui le fixait en cet instant qui allait lui apporter la réponse.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il s'effondra sur le lit, son anxiété ayant finalement laissé la place à une fatigue incommensurable, et s'endormit finalement.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione était restée par terre, déconcertée. Son bref énervement suite à la bousculade s'était envolé en un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle avait entendu le blond s'excuser. Elle croyait rêver : lui, s'excuser, sans une once de méchanceté...Rien, aucune insulte, pas même un « sang-de-bourbe » !

Elle le fixa pendant qu'il s'en allait et sortait rapidement dans la rue, et se dit qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu semblait avoir bien changé. Finalement, elle se leva, épousseta sa jupe, et entra dans l'ascenseur pour parvenir à l'étage des aurors.

« Il ne ressemble plus à l'adolescent pâle et mince qu'il était... Oui, certes, il est encore mince mais ses muscles commencent à s'apercevoir sous sa chemise... Je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu s'il n'avait pas gardé cette tête ! » pensa-t-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur, dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se gifla mentalement. « Non mais Hermione, ça va pas la tête ! C'est de Malefoy dont tu parles là ! Et un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ! » se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle se remit en route pour gagner le bureau de Harry. Elle toqua à la porte heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, son sourire s'élargit, malgré elle.

« Harry ! Dit-elle avec entrain quand la porte s'ouvrit, avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun.

\- 'Mione ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la chevelure rousse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle nous attend à la maison, elle a absolument tenu à t'accueillir chez nous et pas ici ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Ginny tout craché ! » répondit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin inverse et sortirent du ministère. Elle ne l'avait alors pas encore remarqué mais la lune était absente dans le ciel, seules brillaient les étoiles. Ce spectacle fit dériver ses pensées sur Edward, spécialiste en astronomie, qui aurait probablement su lui expliquer pourquoi la lune disparaissait quelques fois. Elle émit discrètement un soupir en pensant à son soudain accès de violence, à l'hopital.

Harry, qui ne le perçut pas, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, et ils transplanèrent ainsi devant la maison du jeune couple. Ginny, ayant entendu le « plop » caractéristique du transplanage, accourut dans l'entrée pour accueillir les visiteurs et ouvrit brutalement la porte, ce qui fit échapper un soupir à Harry et un rire à Hermione.

« Dites donc, vous comptez camper dehors ou bien ? lança la jeune rousse en rigolant.

\- On arrive, on arrive ! » répondit Hermione.

La soirée se passa dans le même entrain. La joie dont faisaient preuve Harry et Ginny faisait du bien à Hermione, qui ne voyait pas tous les jours de la bonne humeur en psychiatrie. Cependant, elle se plaisait dans son métier, et mettait un point d'honneur à toujours faire son maximum pour aider les gens. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes à propos de leurs métiers respectifs, ce qui amena Hermione à évoquer l'incident avec Edward.

« Et comment tu te sens maintenant ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Très bien, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai eu qu'un gros hématome !

\- Tant mieux. Mais quand même 'Mione, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça ! râla Harry.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné la raison, Harry et elle est restée la même : parce que des gens ont besoin de cette aide, et je veux être pourvoir la leur apporter, donc malgré ce genre d'incident qui finalement ne s'est pas avéré grave, j'aime ce que je fais ! expliqua pour la énième fois o

\- Mouais... dit-il sceptique.

\- Ah j'allais oublier ! fit Hermione, pressée de changer de conversation. Vous avez le bonjour de Luna !

\- Oh tu l'a vue ? Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je vais vous raconter comment on s'est croisées, sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi...

 _Flashback_

Pendant qu'elle marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi là, elle aperçut devant les devantures des magasins des groupes de jeunes sorciers qui manifestement préparaient déjà leurs affaires pour la prochaine rentrée. Elle s'amusa pour passer le temps à essayer de distinguer le profil de quelques uns de ces élèves. Après avoir passé des années à côtoyer des élèves, elle arrivait clairement à distinguer qui était le leader de chaque groupe. Lors de ses années à Poudlard, par exemple, Harry était le leader de leur groupe de Gryffondor Lavande était la chef de son groupe de « commères » comme elle aimait les appeler Drago était celui des serpentards... « Une minute, quoi ? Drago ? Non mais stop Hermione arrête tout de suite de penser à lui, tiens va faire un tour à la librairie, ça te changera les idées ».

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas ferme vers Fleury et Bott, qu'elle avait définitivement élu comme son magasin préféré. Elle avait souvent envie de se replonger dans cette ambiance, de sentir le papier neuf ou les parchemins jaunis par le temps... Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs sur ses années à Poudlard et la rendait nostalgique. Ses pensées divaguèrent peu à peu vers Dumbledore... Ses mots toujours justes et bienveillants lui manquaient. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, mais avait été tout de même affectée lorsqu'il était mort lors de sa sixième année.

Un éclat de voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où elle l'avait entendu, et parvint à distinguer la conversation, apparemment vive, de deux jeunes filles.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu de mon père ! dit l'une des deux.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit la brune.

\- Tu sais qu'il a dans son entourage quelques aurors ?

\- Oui tu me l'avais dit.

\- Et bien il paraît que « Malefoy junior » a rejoint leurs rangs !

\- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes là ? Un Mangemort, auror ?

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

\- Mmmm, ça me paraît étrange... Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Oh et puis zut trouvons ce fichu livre dont nous avons besoin pour les ASPICs ! »

Cette conversation arracha à Hermione un sourire cynique. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son rayon préféré -l'Histoire de la Magie- quand une voix l'appela derrière elle :

« Hermione ! »

La rouge et or sa retourna vivement, et vit une tête blonde gigotant ses bras en l'air. C'était Luna, qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonjour Hermione, j'étais sûre de te croiser aujourd'hui ! dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? fit Hermione, amusée.

\- Mes amis me l'ont dit.

\- Tes amis ?

\- Oui là, dit la blonde en pointant quelque chose derrière elle. Hermione regarda, mais ne vit qu'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui regardait les livres qu'un rayon. Voyant que les filles le fixaient, il les regarda d'un air alarmé et, jetant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sur une pile de livre, il s'élança vers la sortie. Hermione, persuadée que Luna ne parlait pas du garçon mais probablement d'un Joncheruine ou d'un Nargol, et habituée à ce comportement, répondit du tac au tac :

« Oui, en effet ! répondit Hermione en souriant, amusée de voir que la blonde n'avait pas changé depuis leurs études à Poudlard.

\- Tu as un moment ? reprit la blonde. Ce serait amusant de se parler, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis Poudlard.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, accepta gaiement Hermione.

Les deux amies se rendirent au petit square ombragé qui avait été construit un peu plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse, et prirent place sur un banc en bois qui, d'après Hermione, aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture. Se rappelant soudain de son rendez-vous avec Harry, elle demanda à Luna de l'attendre un instant, et lui envoya une note volante pour le prévenir de son retard.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, même si parfois Hermione avait du mal à suivre Luna dans ce qu'elle disait. Cette dernière lui posa soudain une question :

« Et avec Ron alors ? Vous avez une maison ? »

Hermione reçut malgré elle un coup au cœur. Luna n'était apparemment pas au courant, ce qui paraissait normal tout compte fait.

« Tes amis ne te l'ont pas dit ? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Quels amis ? répondit Luna en écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione fixa la jeune fille, décontenancée. Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde depuis Poudlard.

« En fait, nous sommes séparés depuis trois ans maintenant... » lâcha rapidement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage ! compatis Luna.

\- C'est mieux ainsi de toute façon. » lança Hermione pour clore le sujet, car elle sentait la gêne occasionnée par la discussion. Elle décida de changer de sujet :

\- Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas mis tes boucles d'oreille aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle en pointant les oreilles de la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu ne les vois p... »

Luna pâlit en touchant des oreilles.

« Mes radis ? Oh non, j'ai perdu mes radis ! Mes radis ! »

La blonde partit sans demander son reste, à la recherche de ses radis, et laissant une Hermione seule sur le banc. Cette dernière souriait en regardant son amie partir, compatissant tout de même avec elle.

Le vent chaud remuait les petites feuilles des bouleaux. Ce bruit se confondait presque avec celui d'une petite rivière, et berçait Hermione. Sentant la fatigue peser sur elle, elle ferma les yeux. Le temps était maintenant si calme, si paisible, depuis que Voldemort n'était plus. Hermione finit par s'assoupir et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà levée. « Mince, Harry va s'inquiéter... » fit-elle en se levant précipitamment du banc afin de se rendre au ministère, malgré l'heure tardive.

 _Fin du flashback_

« Sacré Luna, toujours la même ! ria Harry.

\- En effet, fit Hermione. Au fait Harry, c'est vrai pour Malefoy ? Il est vraiment auror ?

\- Oui il est bel et bien devenu auror.

\- Ça explique donc le fait que je l'ai bousculé à la sortie de l'ascenseur... » marmonna Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry et Ginny, qui n'entendirent par ailleurs pas.

« Il aurait de bonnes intention, selon Harry » dit Ginny d'un ton presque méprisant.

Ce dernier la regarda, en coin, poussa un léger soupir et lui répondit :

« Oui il en a, et crois-le ou non, mais il fait du bon travail en plus.

\- Comme quoi ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je lui ai confié l'enquête sur le tueur en série.

\- Rien que ça ? S'insurgea Ginny.

\- Et il a une idée de qui ça pourrait être, puisqu'il fait du si bon boulot ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Harry se redressa soudain en sursaut, comme giflé.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire ! J'en ai même trop dit, vous me faites le coup à chaque fois ! » gémit-il, sous les rires de ses deux amies qui se faisaient un check.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, et Hermione remercia intérieurement ses amis pour ne pas avoir abordé le « sujet Ron ». Elle repartit sur les coups des trois heures du matin, le cœur léger et un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2, avez-vous aimé ?**

 **A votre avis, qu'est-ce-que Drago a vu sur les photos ? Est-ce bon signe qu'il ne dise rien à Harry ?** **Et pour Hermione, que pensez-vous d'elle ? :) et Luna, toujours aussi... elle XD**

 **Bref voilà voilà pour les petites questions, si vous en avez hésitez pas à nous les poser ! Et on vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !... dans lequel un certain métis fera son apparition, ainsi que Narcissa ^^**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**


	4. -Chapitre 3-

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous ! (des garçons parmi nos lecteurs ? ^^)**

 **Comme on l'avait dit voilà le chapitre 3 qui est plutôt centré sur le personnage de Blaise, et un peu Narcissa (petite apparition ^^). Il est un peu plus long que les autres, et va marquer la première rencontre "officielle" entre nos deux protagonistes ^^**

 **Et si vous vous posez la question, le début du passage d'Hermione a été écrit aux alentours du 5 juillet, donc c'était d'actualité !**

 **Sinon merci (oui encore un remerciement xD) à vous tous qui lisez cette fic, même si vous laissez aucune trace de votre passage nous savons que vous lisez mais on ne sait pas si ça vous plaît, faites-nous part de vos remarques ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira, on se revoit en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture,  
** **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Cours. Ne te retourne pas. Cours. »

Il courait, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas se retourner...

 _Il_ le suivait, il en était persuadé. Il ne voyait rien devant lui. Peut-être était-il dans une forêt ? Dans une clairière ? Il ne savait pas. Il devait juste avancer, ne pas se retourner. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement, un point de côté le faisait souffrir.

Soudain, son pied se prit dans quelque chose qui traînait à terre. Il tomba de tout son long sur le sol, et un objet tranchant lui entailla la joue, sûrement une pierre. Tétanisé par la peur, il se retourna tant bien que mal, et une douleur vive dans son pied lui arracha un hurlement. Sans doute une fracture.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Au fur et à mesure qu' _il_ arrivait, il pouvait distinguer dans sa main un objet assez long, qui brillait à la lumière de la lune. On aurait dit un bâton, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose en plus, comme une aura maléfique.

Il essaya de supplier, de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit, si ce n'est un râle de douleur.

« Quel dommage, j'aurais pourtant aimé faire durer un peu plus longtemps le plaisir » entendit-il. « Mais je suppose que notre petit jeu s'arrête là… »

Il _le_ vit s'approcher de lui, le bâton dressé dans sa direction. Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais son corps semblait paralysé. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus, et sa voix paraissait éteinte. Il ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux de terreur lorsqu'il vit l'extrémité de l'objet se rapprocher de son bras. Au moment où il allait le toucher, il retrouva sa voix et poussa un grand hurlement…

« Noooon ! Nooon ! S'il-vous-plaît, noon ! »

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, et le cœur battant à toute allure. Sa respiration était rapide, et il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était.  
Lorsqu'il parvint à rassembler ses pensées, il commença à se calmer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce cauchemar. « Depuis ce moment-là… » pensa-t-il. _Le_ revoir l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il pensait ne plus jamais refaire ce mauvais rêve, mais apparemment, revoir les photos la veille l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait… Son réveil indiquait 5h37. « Trop tard pour se rendormir, mais trop tôt pour se lever. » marmonna-t-il. Dorénavant, la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était le pourquoi de ce fameux cauchemar. Et son lien avec les photos. Pendant une heure et demie il tâcha de comprendre ce que son subconscient essayait de lui dire, mais en vain. Quand arriva l'heure de se préparer, il s'habilla, mangea en vitesse et partit pour le ministère.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il failli bousculer un autre auror. Ce dernier commença à protester comme l'avait fait Drago lui-même la veille. Seulement, le blond était tellement épuisé qu'il ne répondit rien et continua sa route. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Harry qui lui fit signe de venir dans son bureau.

« Et merde, je parie qu'il va me cuisiner à propos de ce que j'ai trouvé sur les photos… J'ai pas que ça à faire» grogna-t-il. Il obéit tout de même, et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Malefoy, comment vas-tu ? »

Drago leva les yeux, surpris par cette entrée en matière.

« Bien, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu t'es regardé dans une glace ce matin, mais tu as une tête à réveiller les morts –sans vouloir te vexer-. Et même si je me demande encore si j'ai bien vu, tu viens de bousculer Ron et tu n'as pas réagi. Alors soit tu t'es enfin assagi, et dans ce cas je suis la reine d'Angleterre, soit il y a autre chose. »

Le blond plissa les yeux, se demandant si Potter était très perspicace ou s'il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Il répondit :

« Pour être honnête, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, et je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur ce dossier…

\- Prends-toi un jour de congé.

\- Pardon ? fit Drago, un air d'incompréhension passant sur son visage.

\- Écoutes Malefoy, tu travailles sur cette enquête depuis une semaine, et on jurerait que tu bosses dessus nuit et jour sans t'arrêter depuis au moins deux mois…. Cette affaire est urgente, je le conçois, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui la prends en charge, et toi tu vas te reposer. Je te revois demain, et j'espère pour toi que tu auras meilleur mine que maintenant !

\- Bien sûr, j'y vais. Merci, et à demain. Je te revaudrais ça Potter... »

Drago se leva rapidement et sortit du ministère en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, laissant un Harry assez perplexe quant au remerciement qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Drago avait l'intention d'aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami, qui habitait son manoir. Il lui fallait un peu de compagnie depuis la fin de la Guerre, et Narcissa, qui avait toujours été un tantinet mère-poule avait maintenant une autre personne dont elle pouvait s'occuper. Or, avec cette enquête de meurtres et de tueur en série, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre son projet à exécution, mais ce jour de congé le lui permettrait.

Il transplana devant le portail de son Manoir, et prit quelques minutes pour examiner les lieux, qui avaient subi une transformation extrême depuis la fin de la Guerre :

De QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était devenu une magnifique propriété privée qui ferait pâlir de jalousie la reine d'Angleterre. La façade autrefois sombre avait été repeinte dans son intégralité, ce qui illuminait déjà l'endroit. La grande haie d'ifs qui longeaient l'allée principale étaient régulièrement taillée, et quelques roses venaient s'y ajouter. Des fontaines avaient été installées, et des paons albinos marchaient librement dans le jardin. Concernant ce dernier, Narcissa avait mis un point d'honneur à l'entretenir manuellement car selon elle, la magie gâtait les plantes et les faisait faner avant l'heure. Chaque jour elle se dirigeait donc vers le petit cabanon accolé à la façade sud, y prenait quelques outils, et passait trois ou quatre heures à tailler les plantes, arracher les mauvaises herbes, et arranger le jardin en chantonnant quelques airs.

Le manoir, qui autrefois reflétait la noirceur de l'âme -ou des âmes devrait-on dire- de Lord Voldemort avait été embelli et respirait dorénavant la joie de vivre. Lorsqu'il remonta l'allée, Drago aperçut sa mère et Blaise qui semblaient être en grande discussion. Il s'approcha et finalement Narcissa l'aperçut la première :

« Bonjour Drago ! Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr. »

Blaise leva à peine la tête, mais quand il aperçut son meilleur ami, un petit sourire apparut peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Drago avait toujours été là. A Poudlard, pendant la guerre, après, … toujours il l'avait soutenu et défendu. Le blond, qui avait remarqué l'infime changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami sourit à son tour en prenant place à côté de lui. Il prit la parole :

« De quoi parliez-vous ? Votre discussion paraissait très animée...

\- Oui en effet elle l'était, répondit sa mère. Nous parlions de ce qu'il faudrait apporter à ce jardin pour l'égayer davantage ! Je pensais à ajouter deux ou trois plants d'agapanthe ainsi que quelques freesias de ce côté, et ici des cyclamens, et pourquoi pas quelques... Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui pardon mère. Je vous écoute. »

Mais Narcissa n'était pas dupe. Elle plissa les yeux, d'une manière dont manifestement seuls les Malefoys étaient capables, et Drago soutint son regard.

« Mère, en réalité j'aimerais parler à Blaise.

\- Oui je sentais bien que j'étais de trop, mais je me demandais quand tu aurais la délicatesse de me demander de vous laisser. Et manifestement, j'ai dû manquer cette case dans ton éducation... » fit-elle en se levant avant de s'éloigner vers le manoir.

Drago soupira doucement en souriant. Il connaissait sa mère par cœur, et savait qu'elle ne penserait jamais une chose pareille sur son éducation. Bien qu'elle eût toujours réprouvé les « principes » et « valeurs » que Lucius lui avait inculqué, elle avait néanmoins su y contribuer, d'une manière plus que favorable au vu de ce que lui enseignait Lucius.

Une fois sa mère partie, Drago s'installa face à Blaise, et garda le silence quelques secondes. Son meilleur ami, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, avait compris sur quoi porterait la discussion qui allait suivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'attendait autant qu'il la redoutait.

Drago commença finalement.

« Vieux, est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

\- … oui.

\- Ne mens pas. »

Drago avait toujours eu une intuition, un sixième sens, pour savoir quand son meilleur ami et les personnes en général lui mentaient.

« Écoutes, Mère m'a parlé de tes cauchemars. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé d'en parler avec toi, mais que tu ne lui avais pas dit un mot.

\- …

\- Vieux, tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te renfermer comme ça, à ne parler qu'à moi. Il faut que tu t'ouvres, que tu...

\- Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Blaise regardait Drago droit dans les yeux. Son regard, d'ordinaire vide et éteint, était illuminé par un panel d'émotions, allant de la colère à la tristesse en passant par la culpabilité. Oui, il était triste, triste d'être comme ça, énervé de ne pouvoir rien faire, et se sentait en même temps coupable d'infliger son comportement à des personnes qu'il aimait, et bien les seules personnes qui daignaient rester avec lui malgré son attitude.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? rétorqua Drago. Blaise, tu vas avoir 28 ans. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce qui s'est passé à la guerre détruire entièrement ta vie. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne le permettrais pas. » Plus il parlait, plus Drago haussait la voix. Le barrage cédait enfin, tout ce qu'il retenait sur son cœur lorsqu'il se trouvait face à son meilleur ami commençait à sortir. « Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à attendre que les journées se succèdent, l'une après l'autre, à ne rien faire, à ne parler à personne, tu ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu me détestes de te dire ça, que tu dois sûrement vouloir que je me taise, mais je ne me tairais pas. Ça suffit.  
Je ne te blâme pas pour ton comportement, parce que je sais que tu n'y es quasiment pour rien, mais j'essaie simplement de te faire réagir. Je hais autant que toi ce qu'a fait cette guerre. Cette foutue guerre qui m'a pris mon meilleur ami, qui l'a enlevé et ne m'a rendu que son corps, privé de son âme, de sa joie de vivre, de cette étincelle qui faisait briller ses yeux lorsque nous nous amusions autrefois. Elle m'a pris mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui avec qui je partageais tous mes instants de bonheur mais aussi de tristesse. Tu as été là pour moi à Poudlard dans mes moments difficiles, et je suis là maintenant pour toi. Mais je ne peux plus continuer. Il te faut une autre aide.

-Laquelle ? »

Alarmé par la voix de son meilleur ami, Drago leva les yeux et se surpris à penser qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur... Blaise le regardait toujours, mais ses yeux étaient brillants, les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues sans interruption.

« Quelle solution tu penses trouver, Drago ? Parce que crois-moi, j'ai déjà cherché, mais aucune ne me convient réellement. Crois-moi, j'en ai marre de vous infliger ça, mais je peux pas... je peux plus... Il éclata en sanglots.

\- Ça fait quelques moi que j'y pense, et je pense pouvoir t'en parler maintenant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un psychologue.

\- C'est ça ta solution...

\- Oui. Crois-moi, je pense sincèrement que ça pourra t'aider.

\- Si tu le dis... »

Cette dernière parole mit un terme à la discussion. Blaise se leva, et prétexta aller se coucher pour être seul. Drago resta assis dans le jardin. Il appela un elfe de maison, et lui demanda d'apporter un parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit une lettre, puis se rendit également au Manoir. Ayant trouvé sa mère qui lisait le journal dans le salon, il la questionna :

« Mère, pourrais-je vous emprunter un hibou ?

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à prendre Sonate, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas volé.

\- Merci Mère. »

Le blond se dirigea vers la volière, et siffla. Un hibou grand-duc s'envola et arriva prestement sur son épaule. Drago lui attacha la lettre à la patte, et après lui avoir murmuré la destination, Sonate s'envola gracieusement. Regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner de plus en plus dans le ciel, Drago repensa à ce qu'il avait écrit.

 _Madame, Monsieur,_

 _Je me permets de vous adresser ce courrier pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'un de vos psychologues, non pour moi mais pour un de mes amis très proche. Il n'a pas d'antécédents psychiatriques, mais je suis intimement convaincu que vos services lui apporteraient l'aide dont il a besoin._

 _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la guerre de Poudlard survenue il y a une dizaine d'années, a causé des dégâts considérables, tant physiques que psychologiques. Les personnes ayant eu besoin de votre soutien se sont comptées par centaine_ _s, et aujourd'hui, ils sont pratiquement tous guéris, grâce aux soins que vous leur avez prodigués. Malheureusement, vous savez aussi que certaines personnes qui avaient besoin de votre aide ne sont pas venues vous voir, peut-être par peur, par ignorance, nous ne saurons jamais. Mon meilleur ami est l'un de ceux-là. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que nous l'hébergeons, ma mère et moi, et son état n'a pas évolué_ _durant tout ce temps, restant comme au lendemain de cette guerre._

 _Vous me direz sans doute qu'il est trop tard pour le soigner, mais je vous affirme le contraire. Après dix ans de repli sur soi et de silence, il se sent prêt à être secondé et soigné._

 _Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini, né le 5 décembre 1979. Son enfance a été assez chaotique, à l'instar de certaines familles à cette époque-là. Il n'a jamais connu son père, et sa mère s'est remarié bon nombre de fois, son mari mourant toujours dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Or, lorsque la bataille de Poudlard a éclatée, Blaise a été l'une des premières victimes._

 _C_ _omme beaucoup d'autres élèves avant lui,_ _i_ _l a_ _vait_ _trouvé un foyer à Poudlard. Au point de renier sa famille et, lors de la bataille, se ranger du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce devant les rangs des mangemorts._ _Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela ne leur a pas plu. La bataille a commencé, et deux mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, ont trouvé le moyen d'isoler Blaise de ses nouveaux alliés._

 _Après l'avoir torturé à coups de Doloris, ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Blaise était évanoui, et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, la bataille était finie. Mes amis et moi commencions à le chercher, quand nous l'avons vu ramper, à bout de force, de l'autre côté du hall. Sur le moment, il pensait aller bien, mais ce que nous ne savions pas alors, c'est qu'une personne ayant subi un grand nombre de sortilèges en un court laps de temps développe une sorte d'infection, comme une overdose de magie. Blaise en a été affecté._

 _Depuis ce jour, à la bataille, il n'a plus parlé. Son premier mot remonte à trois ans, et m'était adressé. A force de patience et de temps, il a recommencé à parler, mais uniquement à moi, et jamais plus d'une dizaine de mots. Régulièrement, il est tourmenté par des cauchemars qui l'enfonce un peu plus chaque nuit dans son mutisme._

 _Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez l'aider. J'ai fait mon maximum, mais je ne peux plus rien pour lui à ce stade._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de ma haute considération._

 _Drago Abraxas Malefoy_

* * *

A sept heures, le réveil moldu d'Hermione sonna. Elle ne prenait le travail à dix heures, ce qui était exceptionnel, mais tenait toujours à se réveiller tôt. Elle se leva péniblement, avec le sentiment que quelque chose qu'elle devrait rester chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle finit par se lever et prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle se fit une toilette et, cette fois-ci, pensa à se maquiller légèrement, la remarque d'Edward l'ayant touchée plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Comme d'habitude, elle se rendit tranquillement sur son lieu de travail, prenant le bus et finissant le trajet à pied. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle passa devant un lycée public moldu. Une masse de jeunes s'agglutinait devant les grilles, sur lesquelles étaient accrochées des affiches portant les inscriptions « S » ,« ES », « L », ou encore une autre portant la mention « Série technologie ». Certains riaient, d'autres pleuraient, d'autres encore les deux en même temps. Elle entendait quelques cris, « J'ai la mention ! » ou « J'ai eu mon bac ! », ... Des groupes d'amis s'enlaçaient, des couples s'embrassaient.

Cela la ramena quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait elle-même passé ce diplôme moldu qu'est le Baccalauréat. Pour sa part, elle avait choisi la série S, et s'était ensuite orienté vers la psychologie. Ce diplôme n'avait néanmoins rien à voir avec les diplômes sorcier, ce dernier étant plus facile que le premier. Après avoir observé ces jeunes, te s'être remémoré quelques souvenirs du « bon vieux temps », elle repartit tranquillement.

Arrivée sur son lieu de travail, elle prit un jus d'orange à la cafétéria et conversa quelques minutes avec ses collègues. Comme chaque matin, lorsqu'elle passa les portes orange, elle trouva Sophia, assise à -même sol. Elle parla quelques instants avec elle et la raccompagna à sa chambre.

En discutant avec une de ses collègues elle apprit qu'une aide-soignante de son service dont un parent venait de mourir avait apporté des draps ainsi que de vieux habits pour les patients. « C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, elle aurait très bien pu les garder pour elle... » pensa Hermione, en quittant la chambre de Sophia. « Pourvu que ça égaye un peu ces chambres, elles en ont besoin, et ça remonterait un peu le moral des personnes qui y vivent ».

La brune se remit à penser à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, à Madame Pomfresh, à ces lits blancs et au haut plafond du château... Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'aller à l'infirmerie, si bien qu'elle en connaissait maintenant les moindres recoins.

Elle arriva finalement à son bureau et ses consultations commencèrent. Les deux premières heures furent consacrées à un jeune adolescent qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, ces cicatrices sur les poignet en attestaient. Il avait connu une grosse déception amoureuse et, par la suite, avait subi de nombreuses moqueries. « L'amour fait vraiment des carnages chez certains...» pensa la rouge et or.

La matinée achevée, elle alla prendre son déjeuner à la cafétéria et mangea dehors sur un banc, au soleil. Le chant des moineaux l'emplissait toujours d'un grand bonheur. Elle finit son repas, et commençait à se rendre au réfectoire afin de vider son plateau lorsqu'une ombre passa sous ses yeux. Elle chercha rapidement des yeux la cause de cette apparition, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle vit un hibou grand-duc au bord de sa fenêtre.

Elle courut débarrasser son plateau, et se précipita dans son bureau. « Qu'est-ce-qu'un hibou de cette espèce vient faire ici ? » se demanda-t-elle. Il lui faisait penser à un certain hibou que possédait autrefois un élève de Poudlard...

Elle ferma sa porte à double tour, et s'approcha de la fenêtre que l'oiseau était en train de gratter avec son bec. A peine l'eut-elle ouverte que l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce en poussant de grand cris. De surprise, Hermione tira vivement le premier tiroir de son bureau, en sortit sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce.

L'oiseau fit encore quelques tours de la salle, fier et gracieux, puis se posa sur la chaise de bureau. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui et prit délicatement la lettre qu'il portait. Le cachet qui scellait la lettre lui prouva que celui qui possédait autrefois un hibou grand duc en avait manifestement encore aujourd'hui... « Malfoy ? Que me veut-il ? Si c'est pour me proférer des menace je l'attend. » gronda-t-elle.

Elle rompit le cachet violemment, manquant de déchirer la lettre, et commença la lecture. A mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre, ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Ce n'était pas une lettre de menace, mais un appel à l'aide.

Hermione s'effondra sur son fauteuil, sous le choc. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Elle était prise au beau milieu d'un dilemme. « Et si c'est une feinte pour … pour … et pourquoi ? Oui, après tout, c'est un ancien mangemort, et de père en fils qui plus est ! Mais en même temps, cela paraît vraiment sincère, et il ne semble pas savoir que la lettre m'est adressée. Mais alors comment son hibou a-t-il bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Et Zabini semble vraiment mal en point. Et la fouine semble avoir changé depuis la fin de la guerre... Parce que, tout de même, il s'est excusé alors qu'un Malefoy préférerait mourir que de le faire ! ». Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, faisant les cents pas. Elle vérifia son emploi du temps et, après s'être munie d'un parchemin et d'une plume, prit le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait employer avant de les coucher sur le papier. Une fois qu'elle eût écrit la lettre, au moment de signer, elle décida de rester anonyme, afin de vraiment constater si le blond avait d'autres objectifs. Posant la plume à côté d'elle, elle relut une dernière fois la lettre :

 _Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _J'ai bien pris en compte les antécédents de votre ami Blaise Zabini. Je serai ravie de lui venir en aide, comme je l'ai fait pour beaucoup d'autres avant lui, comme vous l'avez rappelé._

 _Cependant, j'exerce dans un hôpital moldu, plus exactement à l'hôpital universitaire. Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis si cela ne vous convient pas. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous devrez donc venir par des moyens moldus, car comme le souhaite le Ministère de la Magie, le transplanage est interdit aux abords de l'hôpital, comme tout autre type de magie._

 _Ne sachant pas si vous connaissez les moyens de transports moldus, je vous indique comment vous rendre à l'hôpital en les empruntant :_

 _Vous et votre ami pouvez prendre le métro. La ligne Northern Line vous amènera à l'arrêt Warren Street, où vous descendrez, sans bien sûr oublier de payer, sans quoi vous pourriez avoir quelques problèmes d'illégalité avec la justice moldue... En sortant, l'hôpital sera indiqué, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à suivre les panneaux._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur-même de l'hôpital, vous suivrez les flèches vous menant au service « Psychologie / Psychiatrie / Pédo-psychiatrie ». Vous arriverez devant un hôte d'accueil, à qui vous donnerez vos noms. Il vous remettra alors un pass afin d'accéder à la salle d'attente. Je vous y donne rendez-vous dans trois jours, soit jeudi, à 17 heures._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _La psychologue de l'hôpital universitaire_

* * *

 **Alors, des avis ?**

 **A propos du passage d'Hermione devant le lycée, a-t-on des bacheliers parmi les lecteurs ? ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous du personnage de Blaise ? et de Narcissa ? :) et comment se passera le trajet pour aller à l'hôpital ? Drago va-t-il oser s'approcher des moldus ? Et concernant le rendez-vous, d'après vous, comment réagira Drago ? et Hermione ? Réponses (en partie...) dans le prochain chapitre ^^...**

 **... qui arrivera normalement dans une semaine, deux au maximum ! D'ici là, laissez une review, et vous pourrez recevoir l'aide de votre serpentard préféré à faire ce que vous voulez ^^**

 **Et concernant Drago, si certains d'entre vous se pose la question de savoir pourquoi Hermione est un "sujet sensible", vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **A bientôt, on vous souhaite une bonne semaine !  
-Les Fouineuses-**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Update du 23/07 : Mieux que les Milles et une nuits, on vient d'atteindre les 1 001 views... Merci beaucoup à vous tous de nous lire !**


	5. -Chapitre 4-

**Bonjouuur ! On est désolées pour le retard, impossible de publier plus tôt mais bon le voilà ! Comment vous allez ?  
**

 **Aujourd'hui, chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, mais Drago va entrer dans le monde des moldus ! On s'est beaucoup amusées à écrire cette partie là, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste ^^**

 **On se revoit en bas,**

 **bonne lecture !  
**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Une fois sa lettre envoyée, Drago était revenu auprès de Blaise, afin de lui expliquer son contenu. Ce dernier avait hoché la tête, sentant qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune autre option que de suivre son meilleur ami dans son projet « Sauver Blaise »...

Le lendemain, Drago retourna au bureau, croisant Potter qui lui fit un simple signe de tête en guise de bonjour, l'air renfermé. « Tiens, Potter est de mauvaise humeur... Ce n'est quand même pas parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé des photos … ? » se demanda le blond. Il repensa immédiatement à ces photos, et plus précisément à ce qu'il avait aperçu dessus. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'aucun autre auror ne l'ai vu, seule la famille Malefoy et Voldemort connaissaient _son_ existence. Mais après tout, il était justement là pour en savoir plus sur le tueur, et sur sa méthode de meurtre... « La journée va être longue... »

Il ne trouva pas grand-chose de nouveau ce jour-là, ni les deux jours suivants, car il avait l'esprit trop occupé par le rendez-vous qui allait se dérouler le jeudi à 17h. Il se posait de nombreuses questions, sur la manière dont se prendrait la psychologue pour soigner Blaise, s'il allait guérir, si son processus de guérison prendrait longtemps, s'il devrait rester avec lui, … Tant de questions, dont une seule l'inquiétait réellement : et si Blaise ne pouvait pas guérir ?... « Non mais arrête de penser à ça, Drago, c'est pas le moment... Tu verras bien comme ça va se passer, et je suis sûr que le psy va trouver quelque chose pour le faire re-devenir lui-même... » Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il rentra chez lui, le mercredi soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il avisa la lettre qu'il avait reçue un jour plus tôt, et qui provenait de la psychologue de l'hôpital. En la lisant, il s'était d'abord réjoui de voir sa demande prise en compte, puis indigné et furieux de constater qu'ils devraient approcher les moldus pour aller à ce rendez-vous.  
Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, mais maintenant que le rendez-vous était proche, il allait vraiment devoir s'y mettre.

Posant ses affaires sur son bureau, il s'assit sur le canapé, et se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations sur ces fameux transports moldus. Il pensa soudain à une conversation qu'il avait entendue entre deux aurors, plus tôt dans la journée, au sujet d'un nouveau service qui avait ouvert au Ministère, le Service de Renseignement sur le monde Moldu. Il avait été créé suite aux demandes de sorciers voulant vivre parmi la communauté moldue, mais qui n'y connaissait strictement rien. « Voilà qui pourrait m'aider ! » Il avisa l'heure et, voyant qu'il n'était que 18h30, se prépara pour retourner au Ministère par poudre de Cheminette. Arrivé au niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, il s'avança dans le couloir recouvert de moquette pour s'arrêter finalement devant une double porte qui indiquait « Service de Renseignement sur le monde Moldu », puis en-dessous « Agitez votre baguette, et entrez ». Agitant mollement sa baguette, Drago poussa la porte et, avisant un siège, y pris place, attendant qu'on l'appelle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voix désincarnée prononcer « Client suivant : Drago Malefoy. Avancez-vous jusqu'au bureau, où vous serez reçu par notre secrétaire ». Obéissant, le blond se dirigea vers le bureau, derrière lequel une jeune femme pianotait sur un « féléton torpable ». Exaspéré d'apercevoir un appareil moldu au sein du Ministère de la Magie, chose on-ne-peut-plus anormale, il se racla la gorge en lançant un regard noir à la secrétaire. Cette dernière mit quelques secondes à décrocher ses yeux de l'écran et leva la tête pour regarder qui osait ainsi la déranger. Apercevant le blond, elle se mit à rougir et se confondit en excuses.

« Je... Hum... Oui... Excusez-moi, Monsieur... ? »

\- Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy » répondit Drago, surpris de voir une personne qui ne connaissait pas son nom...

\- Oui, très bien. Pouvez-vous me montrer cotre certificat de rendez-vous je vous prie ? »

Voyant que le blond la regardait fixement avec un air d'incompréhension, la secrétaire tenta de s'expliquer :

« Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oui, il faut prendre rendez-vous pour obtenir un renseignement sur le monde moldu, vous ne saviez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, comment l'aurais-je su ? demanda Malefoy, qui sentait qu'il allait devoir user de son charme auprès de la secrétaire s'il voulait obtenir cette fichue information.

\- Euh... Je... Je suis confuse, Monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander de...

\- Non, non, non, il est hors de question que j'attende ou que je reprenne rendez-vous dans trente ans, c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin d'un renseignement, et vous allez me le donner Mademoiselle... » déclara-t-il en lançant un regard séducteur à la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il avait deviné juste, la jeune femme ne put résister très longtemps, et tenta en vain de reprendre contenance :

« Oui... Certainement... mais, cela m'embête un peu voyez-vous, je...

\- Allons... Emma, dit-il après avoir jeté un œil à son badge, cela sera notre petit secret, je n'ai besoin que d'un petit renseignement, qui ne vous prendra que quelques minutes tout au plus...

\- Oui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit la secrétaire, de plus en plus rouge devant le regard métallique de son interlocuteur.

\- Parfait, Emma, alors pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plaît m'indiquer la manière d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital universitaire en empruntant les moyens moldus ? Je n'ai eu que quelques indications, mais pas assez précises, hélas, et je crains de me perdre dans cette ville... finit-il non sans regarder Emma qui était de plus en plus rouge...

\- D'accord, alors pour commencer vous prenez le bus... »

Trois quarts d'heure et un mal de tête plus tard, Drago sortit du Ministère, tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour ne pas se perdre entre ces « métros », ces « bus » et ces « sappages piontés » auxquels il ne commençait strictement rien...

Finalement, le jeudi après-midi, l'heure arriva pour Drago de passer prendre Blaise, et d'aller à l'hôpital universitaire. Jamais il n'avait autant stressé qu'à ce moment, même lorsqu'il avait passé ses Buses en cinquième année. Sans oublier la lettre de la psychologue, il transplana à son Manoir, et au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans la ville, arriva à l'entrée du métro. Tout en descendant les marches, Drago se dit que les moldus étaient fous de créer des transports sous terre, cela était extrêmement dangereux...  
Il finit par trouver la ligne Northern Line sur un plan, et hésita à sortir sa baguette pour se repérer parmi tous ces tunnels et ces allées souterraines. Blaise repéra finalement la voie qu'ils devaient emprunter, et tous deux arrivèrent près de la bouche du métro qui desservait l'arrêt Warren Street. Le véhicule arriva enfin, et les deux serpentards purent entrer à l'intérieur. Avant que le métro ne démarre, Drago ne pût même pas imaginer toucher une de ces barres de fer que les moldus prenaient à longueur de temps pour éviter de tomber. Sortant discrètement sa baguette sous les yeux surpris et amusés de son ami, il se lança, ainsi qu'à Blaise, un sort d'équilibre. Le métro démarra à cet instant, et ni Drago ni Blaise ne sentirent la moindre secousse.  
Satisfait du résultat, Drago sourit à Blaise, qui lui rendit son sourire. « Ce changement d'environnement a l'air de lui plaire... » se dit Drago. Finalement, le métro ralentit pour se stopper à l'arrêt Warren Street, comme indiqué sur la lettre ainsi que sur le parchemin qu'avait écrit Emma. Pressé de pouvoir respirer à l'air libre, Drago se précipita hors du métro, bousculant au passage un Moldu.

« Dites donc Monsieur, vous pourriez faire attention ! J'ai failli tomber sur les rails... »

Drago, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient ces « railles », ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une remarque acerbe à lancer au moldu :

« Vous savez, Monsieur, ça ne m'aurait pas plus dérangé, sachez qu je suis assez pressé... Et de plus si j'avais les mêmes habits que vous portez, je me tairais... Allez donc mendier ailleurs ! » Ravi de sa réplique, le blond tourna les talons et prit l'escalier, suivi de Blaise qui était en proie à un fou rire. Sortant à l'air libre, Drago se tourna vers son ami, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison de son hilarité.

« Ahaha... Mais Drago... Ce n'était pas un mendiant !... tentait-il d'articuler en pleurant presque de rire.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas vu l'état de son pantalon ? s'indigna le blond.

\- Mon pauvre Drago, il est temps que tu sortes un peu dans le monde moldu, tu apprendras que les pantalons troués sont à la mode pour eux...

\- Quand je dit que les moldus sont stupides... se renfrogna Drago, sous les rires de son meilleur ami. Allez, arrête un peu de te moquer de moi et... Attends un peu, comment est-ce-que tu sais que les moldus ont cette stupide habitude de trouer leurs pantalons ?

\- Euh... Je.. » bégaya Blaise, prit de court. « Ta mère m'a passé des magazines moldus pour ne pas que je m'ennuie... marmonna-t-il, sous l'oeil étonné de Drago.

\- D'accord... Allez maintenant il faut chercher un panneau qui indique où se trouve l'hôpital. Selon la secrétaire, il devrait y en avoir un de l'autre côté de rond-point... »

Blaise, reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet retrouva son sourire et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

Quelques minutes leur suffirent à trouver les panneaux indiquant la direction de l'hôpital, et ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes d'entrée.

« Et bien, nous y voilà... » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Une fois dans le hall, ils demandèrent à quel étage se trouvait le service « Psychologie / Psychiatrie / Pédo-psychiatrie », comme marqué sur la lettre. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils passèrent devant un couloir dans lequel une femme était assise par-terre. Elle les regarda passer, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit presser le pas aux deux amis.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'attente, l'ouvrirent et prirent place. Il était 16h45.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en poussant un hurlement. Elle transpirait, son souffle était saccadé, et la terreur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Elle venait de faire _ce_ cauchemar, qui l'avait terrifiée des nuits durant après la bataille. Elle se voyait allongée sur le sol glacial du manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix lui gravant le bras avec son rire à faire cauchemarder même les morts. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, elle serra contre elle son avant-bras, et ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder. Il n'y avait quasiment plus rien, juste une légère trace blanchâtre à peine visible. Se recroquevillant, elle éclata en sanglots.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette vision... « Est-ce le fait d'avoir revu Malefoy, ou d'avoir lu sa lettre ? Ou parce que je le vois demain, lui et Zabini ? » Elle n'en savait rien, mais ne voudrait ni ne pourrait se rendormir pour rien au monde. La jeune fille se leva et alla dans son salon. Elle n'avait pas tiré ses épais rideaux rouges, laissant entrer la lumière blafarde de la lune presque pleine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le petit balcon, puis s'assit sur une des balustrades en pierre, et se colla au mur pour être plus confortablement installée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant la lune et les étoiles. Cette vision l'avait toujours calmée lorsqu'elle faisait de mauvais rêves. Le ciel était tellement apaisant et lui rappelait toujours une des phrases que disait l'ancien directeur de Poudlard : « On peut trouver du bonheur, même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se rappeler d'allumer la lumière. »

Elle resta encore quelques instants les yeux fermés, bercée par le calme de la nuit, même si quelques bruits de moteurs et de klaxon résonnaient au loin. « Ah, la ville moldue... A croire qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais ! Toujours en mouvement... » pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et ferma ses rideaux, sereine. Pattenrond vint s'enrouler en ronronnant autour de ses chevilles, comme pour la soutenir. Parfois, il savait se rendre utile. Elle se rendormit calmement, et plongea bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

Le réveil sonna, bien trop tôt au goût de la gryffondor. Sa journée commençait également assez tôt. En trois jours elle avait pu réunir quelques potions qui lui seraient utiles en cas d'incident lors du rendez-vous avec Zabini... Se levant, elle repris la routine habituelle, allant à l'hôpital, passant par la cafétéria, discutant avec Sophia, et s'installant à son bureau.

Ses rendez vous se passèrent à merveille, sans aucun accrochage. Que du bonheur... Elle regarda l'horloge : 16h50. Une angoisse sourde commença à enfler en elle. « Comment suis-je censée réagir face à eux deux ? Et eux, comment vont-ils réagirent ? Que va-t-il se passer ? » se demanda-t-elle. « En plus, Malefoy ne sait apparemment pas que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de son meilleur ami... Et s'il devenait violent en l'apprenant ? Et s'il refusait que je soigne Zabini ? Après tout, il ne laisserait jamais une sang-de-bourbe approcher ses amis... Oh ça suffit Hermione, de toute façon c'est trop tard, ils sont là et Zabini a besoin de toi... Et Malefoy a sans doute changé depuis Poudlard... » La gryffondor se triturait une mèche de cheveux en s'interrogeant continuellement sur la façon dont allaient se dérouler les choses. Elle se redressa brusquement et se regarda dans son petit miroir de poche. « Bon inspection rapide. Mon maquillage n'a pas coulé, donc déjà pas de remarque désobligeante dessus possible... Les coussins sont rangés, le bureau aussi et les femme de ménage sont passé hier soir, donc il ne peut rien dire non plus dessus, ... » Elle continua ainsi son inspection de dernière minute, ne voulant rien laisser de désordonné afin de limiter toute attaque venant des serpentards.

Il était maintenant 16h59. Elle ouvrit sa porte, s'avança un peu jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'attente, restée ouverte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione prit la parole, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton sûr :

« Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Zabini, veuillez entrer s'il-vous-plaît. »

* * *

 **Voilààà désolées de couper là, j'imagine que vous auriez voulu savoir comment se passe le rendez-vous ^^ c'aurait été trop long si on l'avait mis ici alors on a décidé de couper pour que vous l'ayez en entier en une seule fois :)**

 **Au programme dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez d'abord la réaction des deux serpentards (dites nous vos hypothèses ! vont-ils partir en courant ? ^^...) et le rendez-vous !**

 **Est-ce-que cette partie vous a plût ? Les réactions de Drago quand ils prend le métro ? Sa gaffe avec le moldu ? Dites-nous tout en review, et vous pourrez emprunter le métro avec Drago (et lui apprendre comment on fait par la même occasion XD)...**

 **Voilààà bref, on v** **ous dit à bientôt ! ^^**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**


	6. -Chapitre 5-

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre du rendez-vous, un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Sans doute plus court que les autres parce que les points de vue (Hermione/Drago) sont réunis, mais qui finit sur un petit suspens qui vous plaira sans doute (pas xD)...On a beaucoup rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre surtout à certains moments que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement ^^**

 _**-** (ne vous concerne pas tous, d'où le passage en italique ^^)_ **-**  
 _En ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews anonymes, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on y répond autrement qu'ici, mais il me semble que les auteurs n'ont plus le droit de le faire, donc si vous savez comment on fait ou si vous avez des suggestions merci de m'en faire part cela m'aiderait beaucoup ^^  
En attendant je répond à celle de...  
...fane de Hermione : D'abord merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de nous écrire tout ça ! :D Ensuite concernant les études de Hermione, elle a voulu faire de longues études jusqu'à sa dernière année à Poudlard mais la guerre a changé radicalement son point de vue et elle a voulu consacrer sa vie à aider les gens en devenant psychologue. Pour le fait qu'elle travaille dans un hôpital moldu, c'est parce qu'elle compte à la fois des moldus et des sorciers dans ses patients car elle estime qu'ils ont autant le droit à de l'aide l'un que l'autre, et elle a voulu garder un lien avec le monde de son enfance. Concernant Drago, voilà ta réponse au début du chapitre, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Voilà je crois que c'était tout on te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)  
...mama : Voilà le chapitre ^^ concernant ton interrogation sur Blaise la fiction à la base est un dramione donc Blaise ne flashera pas sur Hermione mais ta demande a bien été enregistrée et va aboutir à ... une surprise on ne t'en dit pas plus xD bonne lecture :)  
_

 **Et une dernière chose avant de vous laisser (enfin ^^) lire, concernant le rendez-vous en lui-même, nous ne sommes pas spécialistes en la matière, nous avons juste fait au mieux pour que ça soit un minimum cohérent ^^**

 **Disclaimer : bon bah comme d'hab, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf deux ou trois personnages par-ci par-là !**

 **Voilà c'était tout, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Sachant pertinemment qui seraient ses patients, Hermione s'était préparée mentalement à voir Malefoy et Zabini débarquer dans son bureau, mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour ces derniers. Lorsqu'elle les appela, ils levèrent la tête et fixèrent la brune avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche grand ouverte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envisagé la possibilité de revoir leur ennemie de toujours en cette circonstance !

Après cette entrée en matière, Hermione fit demi-tour et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. N'entendant aucun mouvement derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit que les deux serpentards n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, toujours bouche bée et collés à leurs sièges, fixant Hermione comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Vous faites quoi ? Vous pouvez entrer vous savez, je vais pas vous mordre... » dit Hermione en leur jetant un regard appuyé et esquissant un sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy. _Enfin, on verra bien..._ finit-elle en rigolant intérieurement.

Les deux autres patients qui étaient présents se mirent à rire devant l'absence de réaction de deux amis et du rappel de la psychologue. Vexés d'être ainsi traités, Drago et Blaise se levèrent brusquement et marchèrent vers le bureau en foudroyant les autres patients du regard.

Au moment d'entrer dans le bureau, Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Dis donc, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu savais garder un endroit propre, au vu de tes dernières fréquentations, comme Weasmoche par exemple... »

Fermant la porte derrière eux, Hermione jeta un regard désabusé au blond et répliqua « Et moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ton _charmant_ manoir si les elfes de maison n'étaient pas là pour s'en occuper... ».

Blaise éclata de rire devant l'éternelle querelle de deux ennemis, qui n'avait manifestement pas cessé depuis les couloirs de Poudlard. Ravie d'elle, Hermione les pria de s'asseoir et s'installa derrière son bureau.

« Bien, je vous avouerais d'abord que la lettre m'a assez étonnée. Je ne pensais pas que le grand Malefoy ferait appel à une sang-de-bourbe comme moi pour aider son meilleur ami... » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon crois-bien que j'aurais appelé quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne savais pas qui c'était avant de te voir. répliqua Malefoy.

\- Oui d'où votre réaction, ou plutôt votre absence de réaction ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Blaise pouffait de rire à côté. Hermione se racla la gorge, et commença :

« Donc, comme c'est la première séance je vais expliquer un peu comment elle se déroulera. En revanche, j'aurais besoin de tout le calme et l'intimité possible, donc s'il-te-plaît Malefoy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé avec un regard éloquent.

Sans un mot, au grand étonnement de la psychologue, Drago se leva et partit attendre dans la salle à côté.

« D'accord... Bref, déjà, je peux te dire que je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps va durer le rendez-vous, donc je peux te proposer d'aller t'installer sur le canapé, ce sera toujours plus confortable que la chaise j'imagine... dit Hermione.

\- D'accord... »

Le métis se leva et s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione se leva à son tour. S'asseyant sur une chaise à côté, elle prit la parole :

« Je vais te poser quelques questions pour commencer, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Drago.

\- Comment ça, c'est Drago ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- J'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu avec lui dans ce cas-là ?

\- Ils en avaient marre de moi, de mon comportement de solitaire, de mon silence, …

\- Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? »

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir à la question. Hermione, connaissant son métier, choisit de ne pas le forcer, car c'était le meilleur moyen de le braquer.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il répondit :

« Depuis... Depuis que j'ai été... Bref, depuis ce moment-là, quelque chose a changé. » Hermione remarqua qu'il commencait à s'agiter sur le canapé.

« D'après toi, qu'est-ce-qui a changé ? fit-elle dans l'espoir qu'il se calme un tant soit peu.

\- Quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, c'est... différent. Je... je... sais pas, je sais pas... » Il commençait à trembler et à jeter des regards affolés autour de lui.

« D'accord, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller, je suis là pour t'aider, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, je te le promets. Est-ce-que tu me permets de te donner une potion à boire ?

\- Quelle potion ?

\- Quelque chose qui t'aidera à t'apaiser.

\- D'a... d'accord. »

Hermione, à l'aide d'un _Accio_ informulé, attrapa la potion de son sac et la tendit à Blaise qui la but lentement.

« Très bien, Blaise, si tu veux, on va parler d'autre chose.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'as-tu-fait ces derniers temps ?

\- Bof, pas grand-chose. Je vis chez Drago.

\- Et que fais-tu pendant la journée ?

\- J'aide Narcissa.

\- A faire quoi par exemple ?

\- Jardiner. Planter des fleurs. Des agapanthes, des cyclamens ou un truc comme ça, je sais pas trop quoi. Ça m'occupe.

\- Et tu aimes jardiner ?

\- Ça m'occupe. Narcissa est gentille avec moi. Drago aussi. Ils le sont trop même » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Hermione, qui était habituée à ces monologues et paroles sourdes entendit cette dernière phrase, mais choisit de ne pas rebondir dessus, par crainte de ramener le métis à d'autres souvenirs encore durs pour lui.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure sur des choses et d'autres. Plus le temps passait, plus Blaise paraissait à l'aise, ce qui enchantait Hermione. A la fin, ils se levèrent et, pendant qu'elle le raccompagnait à la porte, Hermione crût bon d'ajouter :

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas si ce soir tu te sens plus fatigué que d'habitude, c'est tout à fait normal.

\- D'accord. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils surprirent Malefoy le nez dans un magazine moldu. Le blond ne les entendit pas arriver, et sursauta quand il entendit le rire étouffé de la gryffondor et le grattement de gorge assez éloquent de son ami de toujours. Vexé, il reposa brusquement le magazine sur la table basse comme s'il l'avait brûlé, et se dirigea vers son ami, non sans jeter un regard noir à la psychologue.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien, répondit Blaise. J'aimerais revenir plus tard, si c'est possible. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Cette dernière répondit :

« Bien sûr ! Quand tu voudras revenir, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou la veille. Seulement, tu devras emprunter le même trajet pour venir, tu pourras le faire tout seul ? »

Blaise ne répondit pas, et se tourna avec un air gêné vers son meilleur ami. Drago comprit aussitôt qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le monde moldu, et poussa un long soupir :

« D'accord... s'il le faut ! J'emporterais de quoi m'occuper, ça devrait pas être trop dur avec les affaires qu'on a en ce moment...»

Il obtint un grand sourire de son meilleur ami, et se dit que ça valait sans doute la peine de se quereller avec des moldus si cela pouvait lui rendre le Blaise qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. En refermant sa porte, Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un grand café pour se remettre de ses émotions de l'après-midi. Elle commença à écrire le bilan de cette première séance qui, malgré un début assez mouvementé, s'était avéré prometteur concernant la guérison de son patient. Elle avait pu distinguer une infime partie des problèmes dont le métis souffrait, et commençait à s'apercevoir que le métis accepterait probablement un jour de se confier, ce qui le libèrerait de ses maux. Une fois sa prise de notes finie, elle se leva pour aller à la caféteria.

Au moment de sortir de l'hôpital, les deux serpentards entendirent quelqu'un qui courait après eux. Se retournant, ils reconnurent la femme qu'ils avaient vu assise à-même le sol au troisième étage. Cette dernière poussa un cri et se jeta dans les bras de Blaise en disant « Nicolas ! Nicolas ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Blaise s'immobilisa, interdit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire quand une inconnue lui sautait au cou en le prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre. De son côté, Drago n'avait aucune réaction non plus, si ce n'est un regard assez choqué et méprisant en direction de la femme qui se conduisait d'une manière aussi indécente.

Un infirmier, qui avait entendu le cri de la femme, se précipitait pour lui faire lâcher prise. Hermione, qui passait non loin de là, un gobelet de café à la main, courut elle aussi vers le groupe qui commencait à se former autour des deux serpentards. « Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux-là ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Sophia accrochée au cou de Blaise en criant « Nicolas ! Nicolas ! ». Elle se précipita pour la convaincre de lâcher le métis qui commençait à étouffer.

« Sophia, Sophia, écoutes-moi c'est Hermione ! Sophia, s'il-te-plaît, tout va bien se passer, écoutes-moi !»

La voix de la gryffondor eut un effet électro-choc sur la jeune femme qui lâcha instantanément le cou du métis pour aller s'accrocher à celui d'Hermione.

« Regardes Hermione, c'est mon ami, c'est Nicolas ! Il est venu me chercher ! » La jeune femme rayonnait, un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Hermione s'en voulait de devoir la ramener à la réalité mais elle n'avait pas le choix, l'infirmier s'étant éloigné lorsqu'il avait vu la psychologue prendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Sophia, ce n'est pas Nicol... commenca-t-elle.

\- Si c'est lui ! Il lui ressemble trop, c'est forcément lui ! »

Elle se décrocha d'Hermione et s'accrocha au t-shirt de Blaise. Mais ce dernier n'ayant aucune envie de revoir cette folle se pendre à son cou tenta de s'éloigner. Sophia, tira alors sur l'habit, ce qui dévoila le haut de l'épaule gauche du métis...

A cet instant, Hermione vit Drago pâlir, les yeux fixés sur un point précis de l'épaule de son ami. Suivant son regard, elle eût juste le temps d'apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une brûlure, en forme de rond avec une sorte de lettre à l'intérieur... Sophia l'avait également remarqué, et commencait à s'éloigner en marmonnant comme pour elle-même :

« Non, ce n'est pas Nicolas, il n'avait pas ça, lui... »

Blaise remonta rapidement son t-shirt, et foudroya du regard son ami et la gryffondor. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de l'hôpital, bientôt suivi par Drago.

* * *

 **Nous revoilà ! Alors, ce fameux rendez-vous, des réactions ? Était-il assez cohérent ou on devrait aller se cacher ? ^^**

 **Et cette brûlure, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Des avis ? Ça vous fait penser à quelque chose en particulier ? A rien du tout ? ^^ laissez-nous vos hypothèses, on verra si vous arriverez à deviner ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas samedi prochain mais plus dans deux semaines, peut-être deux/trois jours avant, on fait au mieux !  
**

 **Bisous,  
-Les Fouineuses-**


	7. -Chapitre 6-

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord nous sommes désolées du léger retard de ce chapitre, nous n'avions pas pu le poster avant suite à un problème technique...  
**

 **Alors sinon qu'avez-vous pensé du suspens du dernier chapitre ? Avez-vous trouvé quelques éléments qui pourraient l'expliquer ? Non ? ^^ tant pis, vous verrez bien plus tard *rire sadique***

N'ayant toujours pas trouvé le moyen de répondre aux reviews anonymes autrement qu'ici, j'y réponds de suite ! (mais si vous savez comment on fait, je suis toute ouïe !)  
Mama : oui les réactions des deux serpentards étaient au début du chapitre, nous sommes désolées si tu pensais en avoir plus ! En ce qui concerne Hermione, sache que nous aussi on en a marre qu'il n'y ait eu que Ron-Ron dans sa vie, mais si tu savais ce qu'on a préparé... *bruit d'une paille aspirant les dernières gouttes dans un verre*...  
LuNa : Merci beaucoup ! On est super contentes que l'histoire te plaise, et aussi de voir qu'on a pas trop loupé le rendez-vous xD On te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

 **Breffons voilà la suite exacte de la scène à la sortie de l'hôpital (p'tit récap : Drago et Blaise se sont fait assaillir par Sophia qui a dévoilé une partie de l'épaule de Blaise...) on espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer (parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher la traduction de ce mot.. Sérieux, ça ferait quoi en français ? Appartenance ? Droits d'auteurs ?) : touuut appartient à la Queen Rowling sauf quelques persos !**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

 **P.S. : Est ce que vous voulez un petit récap en début de chapitre des chaps précédents ?**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

« Mais enfin, attends-moi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ? »

Loin de se retourner pour faire face à son ami, Blaise continuait à courir le long du trottoir, sous les yeux médusés des quelques moldus qui observaient la scène. Drago lui courait après mais n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, un poing de côté lui perforant le ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut le métis tourner dans une ruelle. S'y engageant également, il s'arrêta net, constatant que son ami avait disparu. S'avançant légèrement, il sentit un léger picotement sur sa peau, le prévenant qu'il venait de sortir de l'espace anti-transplanage.

 _Et voilà, bravo Drago, t'aurais pas pu aller plus vite ? En même temps qu'est-ce-qui lui a pris de s'enfuir comme ça..._ pensa-t-il.

Il frissonna en repensant à la marque qu'il avait aperçue sur l'épaule de son ami. Toujours cette marque qui revenait en boucle en ce moment : dans ses cauchemars, sur l'épaule de son ami, sur les photos de l'enquête. Un élément est un incident, deux une coïncidence, mais trois... : une constante. Il devait à tout prix contacter Potter, si ce n'était aller le voir lui-même. Invoquant le sortilège _Dices tempus*_ , il fit apparaître pendant quelques secondes l'heure -il avait toujours refuser d'utiliser cette « montre » qui commençait à faire fureur dans le monde sorcier. Constatant qu'il était 18h43, il se dit qu'il allait plutôt rentrer à son Manoir retrouver Blaise et le chercher s'il n'y était pas, et qu'il irait voir Potter demain. Après tout, les décisions mûrement réfléchies étaient presque toujours les bonnes, et la nuit portait conseil.

Transplanant devant son Manoir, il eût le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voyant que sa mère était tranquillement vers les fleurs au bout du jardin, et qu'il n'y avait par conséquent personne dans son Manoir hormis Blaise, il se précipita à l'intérieur et appela son meilleur ami à pleins poumons. Il entendit soudain un bruit de verre brisé qui provenait de l'étage., et plus précisément de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il s'arrêta sur le palier pour savoir de quelle pièce venait le bruit. Retenant son souffle quelques secondes pour obtenir un silence complet, il entendit de légers gémissements comme des sanglots, venant de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il y accourut, mais la porte était fermée. Sachant que le métis était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, il n'essaya pas un vulgaire _Alohomora_ mais usa d'un sortilège un peu plus complexe appris dans les rangs des mangemorts quelques années auparavant. La porte se déverrouilla d'elle-même, et s'ouvrit sur un bazar innommable. Les couvertures du lit gisaient sur le sol, à moitié déchirées, les habits traînaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, les tiroirs qui les contenaient avaient été éparpillés un peu partout, les cadres photos qui trônaient auparavant sur les étagères s'amoncelaient par-terre, un ayant le cadre fissuré. Comme il s'était figé en voyant l'état de la chambre, il entendit des sanglots venant de la salle de bain attenante. Tentant d'éviter au maximum les objets à terre, il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits. Il trouva alors son meilleur ami assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant à chaudes larmes, tenant contre lui sa main ensanglantée. Levant les yeux, Drago devina alors la cause du bruit de verre brisé qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant : le miroir qui était accroché au-dessus du lavabo comportait toute une partie manquante, entourée de multiples fissures. Les éclats étaient tombés sur toute la surface de la pièce, et Drago s'approcha de Blaise qui ne l'avait manifestement pas entendu.

Aucune parole ne lui venait, il était dévasté de voir dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami de toujours, presque son frère. Sentant qu'aucun mot ne lui viendrait de sitôt, il résolut d'employer la manière forte, de son point de vue : s'accroupissant devant son ami, il ouvrit ses bras et les entoura autour du métis. Ce dernier sentant la chaleur réconfortante de son ami, se laissa aller à cette affection.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne bougea, secoués de temps à autre par les sanglots de Blaise qui s'estompaient au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il furent tout à fait cessé, Drago s'éloigna quelque peu, et s'aperçut que son meilleur ami, à bout de forces, s'était endormi. Le faisant léviter et évitant tant bien que mal les différents obstacles qui jonchaient le sol, il le transporta dans son lit et s'éloigna rapidement avant de fermer derrière lui la porte de la chambre.

S'éloignant à pas de loup, il serra les poings et pesta intérieurement contre une certaine gryffondor. _A tous les coups c'est de la faute de Granger... Elle va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au meilleur ami d'un Malefoy...  
_

Empruntant de nouveau les escaliers, il se rendit au deuxième étage du manoir -qui était assez spacieux pour que les trois habitants aient pratiquement un étage complet pour eux- afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Verrouillant la porte d'un sortilège informulé, il s'installa à son bureau. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il commença à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'exprimer son mécontentement -que le mot était faible à ce moment précis !- à la soi-disant psychologue qui avait osé ravivé chez son meilleur ami les durs souvenirs de la guerre.

 _Comment écrire autant de colère et de frustration ?_ Drago n'en avait aucune idée. Soudain, il releva la tête, et un sourire en coin commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La question n'était pas « comment l' _écrire_ » mais « comment _l_ _e dire_ à l'écrit»... Fouillant dans son tiroir, il prit quelques feuilles de différentes couleurs qu'il posa sur son sous-main. Après réflexion, il en prit une rouge vive, et commença à griffonner dessus. Il ne s'arrêta que trois brouillons et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le poignet douloureux mais satisfait du résultat. Prenant sa baguette, il lança sur le papier un léger ''Mugire scriptura''* qui fit s'illuminer brièvement le papier. Très bien, Granger avait mal fait son boulot, elle allait le payer...

* * *

Le visage de Malefoy voyant la marque de son ami restait imprimé dans la tête de la gryffondor et l'alarmait. N'ayant pu retenir sa curiosité elle avait tenté de suivre l'héritier Malefoy discrètement afin d'en savoir davantage, mais au moment où elle franchissait les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, un cri avait retenti dans le hall. Sophia.

Hermione regarda sa montre puis soupira. Normalement, Sophia aurait dû recevoir ses traitements cinq minutes auparavant. N'étant plus sous l'effet des calmants, sa pathologie prenait le dessus en crise d'hystérie. Elle fit demi tour pour prêter main forte aux infirmiers déjà sur place tentant de calmer la jeune femme.

Une fois immobilisé, l'un d'eux accourut avec une seringue et tenta tant bien que mal d'injecter son contenu dans les veines de la femme au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'hystérie passée, il la relevèrent et se mirent en route vers le bâtiment de psychiatrie.

Hermione les regardait partir et soupira encore une fois. _Une journée tranquille serait trop demandé ?_ pensa t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle adorait son boulot bien qu'agité. Elle regarda son café, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, étant donné que plus de la moitité du liquide se trouvait désormais sur sa blouse. Elle jeta donc brutalement son gobelet dans la première poubelle qu'elle vit et remonta les escaliers afin de prendre ses affaires dans son cabinet. Elle éteignit les lumières, donna un tour de clef dans la serrure doublé d'un sortilège et partit en direction des vestiaires.

Sur le chemin du retour, le visage du serpentard revint encore une fois dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas tant les sentiment de celui-ci qui l'inquiétait, non c'était plutôt le pourquoi du comment, ici l'épaule du métis, ou plus précisément _la marque_ sur l'épaule du métis.

A force de refaire le même trajet des jours et des jours, les pas de la brune la menèrent automatiquement chez elle. Pas une fois pendant ce trajet elle ne cessa de penser à l'épaule du jeune homme. Cela la turlupinait. _Quelle est la chose qui aurait été capable de brûler au fer rouge une personne ?_ se demandait-elle en entrant chez elle. Car il était évident pour elle, ayant effectué des études de médecine, que la marque était une sorte de brûlure.

Hermione avait épluché toutes les possibilités, et il était clair que seule une personne pouvait faire ceci aussi nettement, cela ne pouvait être un accident. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle vit la chouette de Ginny qui lui amenait une lettre. La lisant, elle apprit qu'Harry avait réussi à prendre une semaine de vacances et qu'ils avaient pour projet de partir en Égypte.

Hermione s'assit de tous son poids sur le pouf collé à sa bibliothèque. Elle avait mangé, s'était lavé et avait lu deux livres, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son pouf vert pomme. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le chemin de traverse. Même si elle y était allée il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'avait pas prit l'occasion d'aller boire une bonne bièraubeurre... Puis n'y tenant plus, elle pris sa cape foncée et sortit de son appartement.

La brune déambulait désormais sur cette fameuse allée, la lune est désormais haute dans le ciel et pas un chat en vue. Étant en basket, elle soupira d'aise. _Je n'ose même pas imaginer le vacarme que j'aurais fait en talon !_ se dit-elle.

Elle arrivait à l'angle d'un magasin quand un "plop" caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Deux hommes encapuchonnés surgirent de l'ombre, et Hermione par réflexe se cacha contre un mur sombre. Même si Voldemort avait été vaincu, il restait encore malheureusement des opposants qui échappaient aux Aurors. Sa curiosité légendaire revenant à la surface, elle tendit l'oreille.

«Tu as toujours le "bâton" ?

\- Oui, je viens de finir d'en marquer une.

\- Bien, excellent même... As-tu trouvé d'autres informations ?

\- Oui, il semblerait que le balafré ait donné nos affaires à Drago.

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu dis-moi... Et en ce qui concerne les prochaines cibles ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'informations, néanmoins j'ai trouvé une photo assez... étrange.

\- C'est-à-dire ? »

Le silence se fit. Hermione était gelée à rester sans bouger dans l'ombre du mur. Elle recula le plus discrètement possible et marcha silencieusement vers une allée discrète. Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi ni entendu, elle transplana jusqu'à la limite du possible à cause de la barrière anti-transplanage. Dès qu'elle se stabilisa, elle courut jusque chez elle, rentra en fracas et claqua la porte, essoufflée.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » dit-elle à haute voix. « On aurait dit une réunion de mangemorts ! Je sais que Voldemort a encore des partisans en cavale, mais quand même ! Non, non, Hermione, calme-toi. Pose-toi et réfléchis de manière sensée. Nom d'une chouette, mais ils ont parlé de Harry ! Il faut que je le prévienne ! »

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle aperçut un hibou qui s'acharnait sur la fenêtre. Le reconnaissant comme étant celui de Malefoy, elle le fit entrer, puis retourna dans la cuisine chaparder quelques croquettes à Pattenrond qui manifesta son mécontentement par un miaulement indigné. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et remarqua le digne hibou de son maître pavaner sur sa commode. Elle attendit qu'il se calme, prit l'enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait et donna les croquettes au hibou. Une fois qu'il les eût dévorées, elle contourna le meuble pour s'asseoir à son bureau et examina la lettre.

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve... Ce stupide blond _ose_ m'envoyer une Beuglante ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, l'enveloppe explosa en une voix sardonique qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre dans cette circonstance...

« Bonsoir bonsoir Granger... Oui je sais ce que tu te dis, j'ai osé t'envoyer une Beuglante, et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, oui je sais que tu le fais »

Hermione baissa immédiatement ses yeux, et esquissa une moue de colère.

« Bien Granger, je vais t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, parce qu'apparemment, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. Lorsque j'ai envoyé cette lettre pour aider Blaise, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit pris en charge par le meilleur psychologue de la ville. Il devait être absent puisque c'est tombé sur toi. Bref, autant te dire que je n'approuvais pas, mais tu avais _l'air_ de savoir ce que tu faisais, donc je n'ai rien dit. Après votre petit rendez-vous, Blase avait l'air mieux. Et Granger, j'insiste sur _l'air_ d'aller mieux. » Plus il parlait, plus sa voix prenant de l'ampleur, suivant le degré de colère de son expéditeur. «Tu ne devineras jamais, mais j'ai cru que ça lui avait fait du bien. Tu t'étais bien foutue de notre gueule Granger, parce que devines qui a dévasté sa chambre, cassé son miroir, s'est ouvert la main, a pleuré à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce que je vienne le consoler, parce qu'une pseudo-psychologue s'était amusée à remuer chez une personne fragile les souvenirs les plus atroces de son existence ? Oui Granger, tu as deviné, je parle de Blaise, de mon meilleur ami, que tu as brisé plus qu'il ne l'était. PUTAIN GRANGER C'EST SENSÉ ÊTRE TON MÉTIER D'AIDER LES GENS, ALORS EXPLIQUES-MOI POURQUOI IL AVAIT L'AIR AUSSI DÉVASTÉ ? ». Il y eut un temps de silence, puis la voix reprit, un peu plus contenue : « Granger, je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire du mal à mon ami, mais je vais tout de même t'accorder une dernière chance. Une seule et unique chance de me montrer que tu sais aider les gens comme tu le prétends, et si tu foires, je peux t'assurer que tu devras te trouver un autre métier, en partant du principe que les gens embauchent une personne avec une réputation aussi mauvaise... A bientôt Granger, passes une bonne nuit... »

La lettre s'embrasa, et bientôt il ne restait de la missive qu'un tas de cendres.

De son côté, Hermione restait sans voix. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait osé la remettre en question sur son métier, et encore personne ne lui avait parlé aussi durement depuis... Oui depuis Poudlard lorsqu'elle se faisait insulter par le même Drago qui lui avait envoyé la Beuglante... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Encore choquée, elle se leva, et marcha sans faire exprès sur la queue de Pattenrond qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'installer en plein milieu de son chemin. "Désolée..." murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Elle se mit au lit, tout en sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir de sitôt...

* * *

* : sortilège inventé par nos soins :  
 _Dices tempus_ : littéralement "dis le temps" ou un truc comme ça (sorry pour les latinistes aguerris parmi vous xD)  
 _Mugire scriptura_ : "écriture criante" (oui je sais mon latin laisse à désirer... hum hum)

 **Alors, vos avis ? Concernant la réaction de Drago, ne serait-il pas quelque peu sur-protecteur concernant Blaise ? XD non pas tant que ça... xD à votre avis, quelle va être la réaction d'Hermione ?  
**

 **ANNONCE : désormais, les chapitres seront probablement publiés toutes les deux semaines plutôt que toutes les semaines, à cause des rentrées en fac/lycée, nous n'aurons plus forcément le temps de poster régulièrement tous les samedis, nous nous en excusons d'avance !  
Mais d'ici là : reviews ! :D**

 **Bonne semaine :*  
-Les Fouineuses-**


	8. -Chapitre 7-

**Bonjour bonjour à tous/toutes ! Voilà le chapitre 7 avec quelques heures de retard seulement ^^**

 **Alors vos rentrées, ça s'est bien passé ? :)**

 **Au programme de ce chap', une discussion qui part en live, un essai qui part en live, et une Hermione qui commence à partir en live ^^  
Oui, on exagère sans doute un peu mdr **

**Disclaimer : vous savez, l'histoire et la grande majorité des persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !**

 **On a eu pas mal de fous rires en écrivant ce chapitre, on espère qu'il vous fera autant rire que nous ! C'est le deuxième plus long chap de la fic jusqu-à maintenant (environ 4 270 mots) !  
**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
Fane de hermione : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Drago s'est quelque peu défoulé dans sa beuglante, il a totalement échappé à notre contrôle ! Pour le latin, je n'ai vraiment pas un bon niveau je ne parle absolument pas latin j'ai juste utilisé internet en essayant de remanier un peu... XD  
fane de hermione : (pas de majuscules au début, personne différente... ?) merci pour ton avis sur Sophia, on a essayé de la faire assez réaliste, d'autant qu'elle a fait bouger les choses avec son intervention... bonne lecture ! :)

 **On vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !  
\- Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 _ **Récap' des chapitres précédents : Hermione travaille en tant qu'infirmière dans un hôpital moldu, mais reçoit également des patients sorciers. Drago est auror, et se voit confier une enquête qui a pour objet les meurtres de jeunes femmes commis par un serial killer. Toutes ces femmes ont environ le même âge qu'Hermione et ont toutes été des conquêtes de Drago. Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, est au plus mal depuis la guerre de Poudlard. Drago l'envoie chez un psychologue, qui n'est autre que notre gryffondor préferée... En sortant de l'hôpital après un rendez-vous, Sophia a créé un incident qui a dévoilé une étrange marque sur l'épaule du métis. Celui-ci fait une rechute, et Drago envoie une beuglante à Hermione, persuadé que l'état de son ami est dû au traitement de la psychologue.  
Quant à celle-ci, elle surprend une étrange conversation sur le chemin de Traverse, au sujet d'un ''bâton'', de Drago et d'Harry...  
**_

 _ **(oui, je suis pas très douée pour faires des résumés corrects, mais vous aviez dû le remarquer xD)**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

« Allez vieux, dis-moi quelque chose !

\- …

\- Allez quoi, n'importe quoi ! Ca fait une semaine que tu m'as rien dit !

\- …

\- Blaise…

\- …

\- Blaaaaise !

\- …

\- Ouhou Blaisounet !

\- MAIS QUOI PUTAIN ? » explosa Blaise en frappant son accoudoir.

Drago sursauta, faisant tomber les bouquins qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ?... »

\- A ton avis ?!

\- Bon, je prends ça pour un oui... »

Le silence se fit, chacun retourna à sa lecture.

 _Flash-back_

Drago descendait l'escalier, fier de lui, un sourire vainqueur aux coins des lèvres. Il était aux alentours de 9h du matin, le petit-déjeuner devait sans doute être prêt. Il avait la veille au soir rédigé la Beuglante à l'attention de la _charmante_ psychologue qui avait osé briser son meilleur ami, et était persuadé du bien-fondé de son action. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il vit que sa mère et Blaise étaient déjà attablés, et ne l'avaient visiblement pas attendu pour commencer à manger. S'installant au côté de son ami, son sourire toujours présent, il se tartina tranquillement un toast puis le plongea dans sa tasse de café.

« Et bien, Drago, je dois dire que cela me rend heureuse de te voir de si bonne humeur dès le matin, c'est une chose assez rare ! » Se penchant vers Blaise, elle continua en baissant la voix mais de sorte que Drago puisse entendre : « Petit, il était impossible de le lever avant 10h, et encore, il ne fallait pas se trouver sur son parage avant 12h, si l'on voulait le voir un minimum souriant... »

Blaise pouffa de rire, accompagné de Narcissa. Mais même cette boutade ne fit pas déchanter Drago.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce-qui te rend si joyeux dès le matin ? s'enquit son ami.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais… répondit Drago, mystérieux.

\- Bon, alors un indice ?

\- Quelqu'un a dû avoir une drôle de surprise en voyant mon hibou hier soir…

\- A qui as-tu écrit aussi tardivement ? Tu n'as quand même pas renoué avec cette… fille de bas-étage ? demanda sa mère en pinçant les lèvres.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Oh, je crois qu'elle parle de Pansy… répondit Blaise en souriant.

\- Oh non, ne me parle pas de cette p...

\- Drago ! Surveille un peu ton langage… le coupa sa mère. Mais donc, à qui cette lettre était adressée ?

\- Une certaine psychologue Mère. »

Blaise se raidit, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire...

« Une psychologue ? Ne serait-ce pas votre nouvelle idée pour aider Blaise ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- _C'était_ une bonne idée, mais nous nous sommes apparemment trompés.

\- Drago, tais-toi » ordonna Blaise, en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

Drago fit la sourde oreille, et continua son explication.

« Hier, lorsque nous sommes rentrés du rendez-vous, Blaise était dans tous ses états, je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, mais je suis sûr que c'est la faute de Granger.

\- Drago, tais-toi immédiatement. répéta Blaise, furieux de voir que son ami l'ignorait ainsi.

\- Granger ? s'étonna sa mère. Mais que vient faire Granger au milieu de tout ça ?

\- C'est elle, la psychologue, répondit Drago. Et hier, quand j'ai vu Blaise qui était... enfin bref, je suis immédiatement remonté dans ma chambre pour envoyer une _gentille_ lettre à cette pseudo-psychologue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait complètement foiré.

\- Drago, ton langage !

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

Blaise s'était levé, et jetait à son ami d'un regard noir. Drago, qui n'avait jamais vu Blaise le regarder ainsi, ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se justifier.

« Blaise, hier, je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais t'étais effondré. C'est la faute de Granger, et j'espère bien que cette Beuglante lui a montr-...

\- Une BEUGLANTE ? Tu as osé lui envoyer une Beuglante ? M ais de quoi je me mêle Drago ?

\- Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème Blaise ? Elle t'a mis dans un état pas possible, et tu espères qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence ?

\- Tu réfléchis de temps en temps ? Le rendez-vous s'est très bien passé, tu as oublié ? En sortant de son bureau, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi… écouté depuis très longtemps. Je me sentais _bien_. Granger m'a aidé, elle a fait son possible pour moi, et toi, pour la remercier, tu lui envoies une Beuglante ? Putain, mais grandis un peu, _Malefoy._ »

Drago était choqué. Ce discours était le plus long jamais prononcé par Blaise au cours des dernières années… Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait que quand Blaise l'appelait par son nom de famille, c'était qu'il était _très_ en colère contre lui. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait une vision de Granger en train d'écouter la Beuglante et se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal… _Merde, mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait…_

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Blaise se leva, remercia Narcissa pour le déjeuner et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago, encore sous le choc, se leva à son tour, et pris sans un mot le chemin qui menait au jardin. Ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit qu'il surnommait étant petit son « coin secret ». C'était une sorte de cabane faite de quelques planches dans un arbre. Enfant, il s'y était souvent réfugié pour échapper aux cris de son père et aux invités qui venaient souvent au Manoir. Il se hissa à l'intérieur puis s'assit au bord d'une planche, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. _J'ai vraiment déconné…_

 _..._

Une semaine après le premier rendez-vous, et également après l'incident avec Blaise, Drago avait essayé de se remettre dans le bain de l'enquête sur le serial killer, mais il piétinait. Il n'avait toujours pas fait part de ce qu'il savait sur la _marque_ à Potter. Il désespérait de jamais trouver un seul nouvel élément lui permettant d'avancer un minimum. _J'aurais bien besoin d'aide…_ Mais à qui demander ? Blaise, hors de question, déjà trop impliqué. Sa mère ? Non plus, elle ne m'aiderait pas.

Une personne en particulier lui vint à l'esprit, mais Drago ne se fit pas d'illusions. _Elle ne voudra jamais m'aider…_.

Aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi ,ce jeudi-là, Blaise vint voir Drago qui lisait dans le salon.

« J'aimerais reprendre rendez-vous chez Granger. »

Drago leva les yeux, et soupira intérieurement, soulagé de voir que Blaise lui parlait de nouveau.

« Super… Hum Blaise ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je m'excuse. Sincèrement. J'ai déconné, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'envoyer cette Beuglante à Granger, j'étais persuadé que c'était sa faute, et je… Enfin bref je suis désolé. »

Blaise, qui savait combien il était parfois difficile à son crétin d'ami de mettre sa fierté de côté ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser, lui sourit. Drago lui rendit son sourire.

« T'en fais pas, vieux, j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Tu viens ? On va écrire cette lettre à Granger pour avoir un rendez-vous demain... »

Blaise suivit son ami jusque dans sa chambre et ils s'installèrent autour de son bureau. Ils commençaient à prendre le nécéssaire pour écrire une letter quand Drago émit son envie de tester un cadeau qu'il avait reçu pour un de ses anniversaires, quelques années auparavant. Il ne s'en était jamais servi jusque là, mais décida que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'amuser un peu en compagnie de son meilleur ami, au nom de leur récente réconciliation. Fouillant un peu dans le fond de son placard, il sortit tout un tas d'affaires hétéroclites comme un vieux bouquin de potions, un scrutoscope quelque peu abîmé ou une chaussette. Il sortit enfin une boîte rectangulaire. Se rasseyant à côté de son ami, il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit tout doucement pour ne pas agiter la poussière qui était dessus, puis pris l'objet dans sa main.

« Sérieusement, une Plume à Papote ?

\- Et oui, sérieusement ! Je l'ai reçu il y a quelques années et très franchement je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Mais je te propose de l'utiliser, histoire de voir ce que Rita Skeeter lui trouvait !

\- Et comment est-ce-que ça fonctionne ?

\- Euh… J'en ai aucune idée…

\- Bon, je te propose de demander à ta mère dans ce cas-là ! »

Drago soupira, puis lui et Blaise sortirent de la chambre pour gagner le salon.

« Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Sans doute au jardin, j'imagine, elle passe plus de temps avec des roses qu'avec son fils ! » dit-il en souriant. Il était heureux de voir que sa mère avait trouvé une occupation qui lui prenait toutes ses journées, même si cela devait empiéter sur les moments mère-fils. Depuis l'arrestation puis la mort de son père, il avait craint de voir sa mère plonger dans la dépression, elle qui n'avait jamais vécu autrement que sous une domination masculine. Or, à son grand étonnement, non seulement elle n'avait jamais eu une seule phase de dépression mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie !

Les deux garçons se rendirent donc au jardin, où ils virent effectivement la mère de Drago un sécateur à la main, en train de tailler une plante inconnue à Drago.

« Mère, nous aurions quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Voilà, vous vous souvenez de la Plume à Papote que j'avais reçu pour mon anniversaire ?

\- Vaguement… Qui te l'avais offerte déjà ?

\- Pansy. Elle espérait que je lui envoie des lettres, fit-il avec un légère grimace de dégoût.

\- Et bien, répliqua sa mère, elle a dû attendre longtemps… Que voulais-tu me demander ?

\- Si vous saviez comment s'en servir. Ce n'est pas le genre d'objets que vous utilisez tous les jours, mais peut-être avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion d'écrire quelque chose avec une de ces plumes.

\- Oh oui, j'ai dû en utiliser une seule dans ma vie, il y a bien longtemps, mais je devrais pouvoir me souvenir… Voyons voir…. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, faisant apparaître une petite barre au milieu de son front. « Ah je me souviens ! Il faut utiliser l'incantation _Scriptura vox_ ce qui anime la plume et tu n'as plus qu'à dicter ce que tu souhaite. Seulement, fais attention, car elle recopie exactement tout ce qu'elle entend, même si deux personnes parle en même temps. Selon la qualité de la plume, elle écrit plus ou moins vite, et possède un rayon d'écoute plus ou moins grand.

\- Un rayon d'écoute ? fit Drago, en levant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Oui, si tu te trouves juste à côté de la plume, elle écrira ce que tu diras, mais si son rayon d'écoute est large, elle écrira également ce que dit une personne dans la pièce à côté. Les rayons les plus grands pourraient même écrire une conversation entre des personnes alors qu'elle se trouve à 500 mètres, mais je t'avouerais que je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'utilité... »

Drago s'étonna qu'il y ait autant de techniques pour un simple objet. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rita Skeeter en utilisait une... Même si c'était lui qui lui avait apporté les informations les plus croustillantes lors de leur quatrième année. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Granger quand elle avait lu l'article sur elle et Krum ! _Oh non, encore elle..._ Secouant légèrement la tête, il revint au moment présent et reprit la parole :

\- Merci Mère.

\- Merci Narcissa !

\- Je vous en prie les garçons ! »

Ces derniers firent demi-tour, direction la chambre de Drago. Se rasseyant, Drago poussa une exclamation et tira du fond de la boîte une petite pile de parchemins vierges.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais eu ça en même temps que la Plume. Il me semble que c'est du papier à lettre avec une sorte de reconnaissance vocale.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit Blaise, circonspect.

\- C'est juste un petit plus par rapport au parchemin normal. Quant tu écris une lettre sur celui-ci, tu dis « Fini ! » et la lettre se replie et part immédiatement vers le destinataire. Que dirais-tu de l'utiliser ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! »

Drago prit une feuille de papier, la posa devant eux, puis dit :

\- Seulement, on va pas prendre le risque de parler tous les deux, elle écrirait n'importe quoi, et ça me ferait honte que Granger voit une lettre venant de nous avec n'importe quoi d'écrit dessus… Qui dictera ?

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit Blaise. Après tout, c'est moi qui doit prendre rendez-vous...

\- Je peux faire la phrase d'introduction au moins alors? demanda Drago, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! » Rigola son ami.

Se raclant la gorge, Drago prit sa baguette et prononça « _Scriptura vox_! ». La plume s'anima, et se suspendit dans les airs, quelques centimètres au-dessus du parchemin. Il commença à dicter :

« Chère Psychologue Granger ». La plume écrivit, prenant l'écriture de Drago, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Il se recula, et laissa Blaise reprendre la dictée.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la formule de conclusion, Blaise commença à en dicter une, mais désirant changer la tournure de la phrase, se reprit. La Plume écrivit malheureusement pour lui cette hésitation, en barrant d'un trait net la première. Drago s'approcha alors.

« Tant pis, ce sera un brouillon. Tiens on va s'amuser un peu. »

Ils sortirent tout deux des phrases de conclusion plus alambiquées les une que les autres, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils dictaient, ils commençaient à être pris tous deux d'un fou rire qui devint vite incontrôlable.

Drago, hilare, était plié en deux et se tenait le ventre. Il fit un pas en arrière, et buta contre la commode qui se trouvait là. Un bouteille qui était posée dessus vacilla puis tomba à-terre, explosant en morceaux sur le parquet. Cet incident fit taire un instant les deux garçons, mais une fois qu'ils se regardèrent, ils furent repris d'un fou rire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa fit irruption dans la pièce en criant :

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce vacarme ?! »

Drago et Blaise rigolaient toujours et étaient si essoufflés qu'ils ne purent répondre. Narcissa soupira, puis sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Son irruption avait au moins eut le mérite de calmer les deux serpentards, qui ne tardèrent pas à se redresser, leur hilarité maintenant dissipée.

« Bon, s'agirait maintenant d'écrire le propre ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers le bureau avec l'intention de jeter le parchemin qu'il venait d'utiliser, mais soudain ils se figèrent.

« Drago… Il est où le parchemin ?

\- Je… Je sais pas !

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit ta mère en entrant ?

\- Euh… ''C'est pas bientôt fini ce v-''... OH NON !»

Drago se précipita à la fenêtre, suivi de Blaise. Au loin, ils pouvaient encore apercevoir le parchemin qui s'était envolé à destination d'Hermione Granger...

* * *

Toutes les consultations de la semaine s'étaient déroulées sans embûches. Les patients avaient été relativement calmes, et les séances en avaient été fructueuses et annonciatrices de réponses pour certains. Elle repensa notamment au jeune adolescent qui avait très mal vécu sa rupture amoureuse. Voilà déjà quelques semaines qu'il venait la voir et Hermione avait noté un très net progrès dans sa thérapie : le mal-être du jeune homme se traduisait par une perte de poids et des scarifications, et il avait dorénavant cessé cette pratique. Il était toujours en sous-poids, mais la gryffondor était confiante quant à l'avancée de son traitement.

Sa journée achevée, elle se changea et refit le même trajet. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'arrêter dans une pâtisserie s'acheter quelque gourmandises moldues. En ce mois de Juillet, le temps était très appréciable en début de soirée, et Hermione décida de se poser sur un des murets qui longeaient la Tamise. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et prit connaissance des nouvelles du jour. Une semaine auparavant, il y avait encore eu une affaire de meurtre, encore une jeune femme de son âge. _La folie humaine..._ pensa-t-elle. Poussant un profond soupir, la rouge et or se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Harry sur le chemin de Traverse à propos de l'étrange conversation entre les deux hommes l'autre soir. Celui-ci, après l'avoir écoutée attentivement, tenta de la rassurer :

« D'accord, je vais essayer de trouver les liens de cette discussion avec nos cas. Il y en a sans doute. Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'était rien... »

Mais cela n'ayant pas rassuré le moins du monde sa meilleure amie au vu de son air paniqué, Harry avait renchérit :

« Je peux me défendre tout seul maintenant, 'Mione, je suis un grand garçon tu sais, je suis le ''survivant'' après tout ! »

Elle avait alors capitulé face à ces arguments en béton armé.

Un petit vent frais commençait à se lever, et rafraîchissait les personnes face aux fortes chaleurs de Juillet. Se remettant debout après cette petite pause, elle se remit en route vers son petit appartement. En arrivant face à son immeuble, elle se figea. Elle était enfin parvenue à mettre le doigt sur cette impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté lors de tous ses trajets cette semaine : elle avait l'impression d'être épiée, observée. Jetant de brefs regards autour d'elle, elle commençait à repartit pour regagner le réconfort de son appartement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle vit une femme blonde, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. C'était sa voisine de palier, Fenella. Voyant l'air inquiet d'Hermione, elle s'empressa de s'excuser :

«Oh ! Excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur ! dit Fenella avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Non c'est bon maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, cela faisait quelques jours qu'on ne s'était pas vu, donc je me disais, si tu voulais aller prendre un café ou un thé…

\- Oui avec plaisir, mais tu me laisse faire un brin de toilette avant ? Je rentre juste du boulot et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi avant.

\- Oh bien sûr !

\- Tu as une préférence sur le lieu ? demanda Hermione, tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Euuh … et bien … Tu vois où c'est, Le Café ?

\- Oui à peu près !

\- Voilà … dit Fenella, le rouge aux joues.

\- Et dis-moi, tu l'a revu, ce bel Apollon qui comme par hasard travaille là-bas ? Fit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

\- Euh... Et bien... Oui … » répondit Fenella, les joues encore plus rouges.

Elle arrivèrent sur leur paliers.

\- Toi, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ! On se rejoins en bas dans … disons vingt minutes ?

\- Parfait ! »

Sur le sourire angélique de la jeune blonde, Hermione rentra chez elle, et son premier geste fut de nourrir Pattenrond pour avoir la paix, car le matou commençait à grogner face au retard de sa ration semi-quotidienne.

Hermione avait connu Fenella à l'université moldue, celle-ci était en première année et était complètement perdue et Hermione l'avait aidé et avait ainsi fait sa connaissance. En effet elle est écossaise et c'était la première fois qu'elle posait les pieds à Londres. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient immédiatement très bien entendues. La jeune blonde étant encore en étude, et Hermione voulant l'aider à trouver un logement un peu plus convenable lui avait proposé celui à côté de chez elle qui était libre.

Se rendant dans sa salle de bains, elle se lava le visage, se maquilla et partit dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'elle se préparait, un léger coup donnée à la fenêtre la fit lever le nez de son armoire. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux en voyant un avion en papier suspendu dans les airs devant sa fenêtre, attendant manifestement que la propriétaire daigne ouvrir. Hermione s'avança, laissa entrer le parchemin volant puis s'en saisit et le déplia.

A la première phrase, elle reconnut l'écriture d'un certain blond, et parvenait même à entendre son ton cynique rien que dans les trois premiers mots… Puis une autre écriture vint s'ajouter, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sentiment rassurant se propagea en elle. Elle était extrêmement soulagée de constater que Blaise ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé -contrairement à un certain blond...- et veuille la voir pour une autre séance. Malgré les doutes que la Beuglante de Malefoy avait insinué chez la jeune femme, cette lettre anodine la confortait quant au choix de son métier, et également au fait que Malefoy était vraiment stupide quand il s'y mettait.

Elle avançait toujours dans la lecture de la lettre quand elle vit plusieurs phrases pour prendre congé raturées. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça .. ? se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et s'asseyant dans son pouf. La lettre continuait, et elle constata une alternance dans les écritures, parfois dans des phrases non terminées, du fait de la transcriptions de rire et de ratures. Hermione en déduisit là l'action d'une Plume à Papote.

« Mais ils se moquent clairement de moi là !» s'indigna la gryffondor. « J'espère au moins que ça leur fait les abdos de rire comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle continua néanmoins la lecture, et vit que la dernière phrase avait été écrite avec tant de force que la Plume aurait bien pu déchirer le parchemin pour faire apparaître cette indignation, qui était toutefois joliment calligraphiée. La lettre se terminait par cette fameuse phrase en suspend.

Hermione leva les yeux, puis relut encore une fois le passage où les deux garçon étaient complètement hilares. Elle posa brusquement le parchemin sur ses genoux, la bouche grande ouverte, expirant d'indignation et les yeux papillonnant. « Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment osent- ils ?!»

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à son amie pour lui dire qu'elle aurait probablement dix minutes de retard. Après la réponse d'un « Pas de soucis », elle sortit du tiroir de son bureau un papier rouge vif.

« Donnant donnant Malefoy ! »

* * *

 **Nous revoilà ! Alors ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos réactions à chaud face à l'essai (désastreux) de Drago et Blaise pour écrire la lettre, au plaisir qu'ils ont pris à inventer plein de phrases plus farfelues les une que les autres pour Hermione, ou à propos de la réaction de celle-ci à la réception de ce parchemin volant, ... Vous vous attendiez à cette intervention de Narcissa ? Comment trouvez-vous le personnage de Fenella ?  
**

 **On vous souhaite une bonne semaine, le prochain chapitre arrivera le 23 septembre, ou dans une semaine si on a le temps ! Avec au programme un article... sportif ^^ et un rendez-vous qui tournera au chantage...  
**

 **On vous laisse, bisous :***

 **-Les Fouineuses-**


	9. -Chapitre 8-

**Booonjour ! Sans faute, voilà le chapitre 8, que vous attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience j'imagine ^^ bon, oui, je sais, avec une semaine de retard... (problème technique, l'ordi ne voulait plus charger la page, on n'avais pas internet, enfin bref vous voyez le genre...) MAIS LE VOILA ENFIN ! Et pour vous remerciez de votre attente, c'est un long chapitre (4176 mots, pour vous dire...)  
**

 **Allez, pas trop de blablas, place aux** **RaR! (désolée si j'en ai oublié, quelques bugs avec le site...)**  
Fane de hermione : Merci pour ta review :D ah on est ravies de t'avoir fait rire ! Oui Pattenrond se prend un peu trop pour une vraie personne des fois mdr... mais on songe à ta requête ;) bonne lecture ! ;)  
Mama : Aaah oui mais on va pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre quand même ^^ justement on le met dans ce chapitre-là ;) et pour Hermione, c'est en cours, c'est en cours, ... Seulement, on a décidé de ne pas la mettre avec Blaise, car comme dit déjà précédemment, cette fiction est un dramione, et franchement je pense que Drago en voudrait à Blaise d'être sorti plus ou moins avec sa probable future copine (même s'il ne le sait pas encore ^^) Bref bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Voilà voilà, maintenant, place au chapiiitre ! Au programme : un rendez-vous qu'Hermione n'est pas prête d'oublier et une découverte pour notre cher Serpentard... on se retrouve comme d'hab en bas :)**

 **Disclaimer : quasi tous les persos sont à J.K. comme d'hab**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 _ **Dans les épisodes précédents... (ah ? je regarde trop de séries ? Non, si peu...) : aucune avancée significative dans l'enquête, mais Drago a fait part à son meilleur ami de la Beuglante qu'il a envoyé à Hermione, tout content de lui. Blaise, loin d'être aussi satisfait, lui a fait la tête. Il est finalement venu le voir au bout d'une semaine pour lui dire qu'il comptait reprendre rendez-vous avec Hermione. Drago, ravi de voir son meilleur ami lui reparle, accepte immédiatement. Ils écrivent à l'aide d'un parchemin ensorcelé et d'une Plume à Papote la lettre pour Hermione afin de prendre rdv, mais cette séance d'écriture finit en fou rire, et suite à l'interruption de Narcissa, le brouillon part vers sa destinataire...  
Hermione pendant ce temps revoie une amie d'université qu'elle avait aidé à trouver un logement sur le même palier qu'elle. Rentrant chez elle, elle reçoit "la" lettre-brouillon des deux garçons, et décide de leur renvoyer la balle...**_

* * *

 **...**

 **Et en exclusivité après votre lecture, un petit (oui oui, tout petit petit...) mot** **de la part d'une de vos auteures ^^** _ **  
**_

 **...**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Hermione s'empara de sa plume et regarda devant elle, prête à dégainer tous les mots possibles et inimaginables pour exprimer ses émotions du moment, et trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de finir sa lettre et de la leur envoyer.

Seulement, son enthousiasme redescendit d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer avec fracas chez elle. Sans plus attendre, elle saisit sa baguette et se précipita pour voir quelle était la source de tout ce tintamarre. Elle vit une chevelure blonde qui encadrait un visage rouge, essoufflé, à la respiration saccadée. L'intruse s'était adossée au mur le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Fenella, sa voisine de palier.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Ilestenbasilestenbasilestenbas ! répondit Fenella, encore haletante.

\- Hein ? Je te demande pardon ?

\- Le mec du café, il est en bas ! »

Hermione regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas comment réagir dans une telle situation.

« Alors, Hermione ? Je fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant

\- …- Hermione ! Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là ! »

La Gryffondor secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mesdemoiselles, mais je crois que vous avez fait tomber ceci au rez-de-chaussée. »

Les deux amies se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, toutes deux prises de court.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage du garçon qui se tenait devant le pas de sa porte. Il était brun, avec un teint hâlé, sans doute un peu plus grand que les deux jeunes femmes, qui restaient bouche bée. Pas mal… se dit Hermione, son regard déviait le long de ses bras quand… PUTAIN DE MERDE !

« Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle ? fit le garçon en voyant Hermione se décomposer. Vous faites une drôle de tête … Vous allez bien ?

\- Euh non rien … rien … Je me demandais simplement à quoi ressemblait votre tatouage… »

En effet, cela avait sauté aux yeux de la lionne. L'homme portant un chemise blanche, on pouvait voir transparaître un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche, qu'il avait auparavant tendu devant lui pour rendre ses clés à Fenella.

Le graphisme du tatouage était trop familier à la brune, mais elle décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

« Ah oui en effet, je peux vous dire qu'il a une sacrée histoire celui-là ! sourit-il en baissant la tête vers ledit tatouage. Bien, je voulais simplement vous rendre vos clés, je vais vous laisser. »

Aucune des deux filles ne répondit, l'une étant choquée de voir son bel Apollon à un mètre d'elle, l'autre réfléchissant au sujet du tatouage.

« Ah ! Il me semblait bien que c'était toi mon chéri ! »

Une brune sortie de nulle part s'avança vers le bel Apollon et, au grand désespoir de Fenella, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, étalant son rouge-à-lèvre pétant. Face à ce spectacle, les deux amies préférèrent les laisser, et rentrèrent dans l'appartement, gênées.

« C'est lui … dit la blonde en se laissant glisser le long de la porte.

\- Lui… ?

\- Le garçon du café !

-Ah oui je m'en doutais … plutôt mignon.

\- Mais c'est qui cette fille !?

\- Au vu de ce qu'on vient à peine de voir, je suggère l'idée de la petite amie… »

La blonde ne répondit plus rien, perdue dans ses songes, ou plutôt dans sa jalousie. Soudain son visage s'illumina et elle frappa dans ses mains, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il viendra souvent ! Ce qui veut dire aussi que j'ai toujours une chance de le charmer !

\- Mais enfin Fenella il a une cop…

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien qu'on ne peut pas marquer de but. »

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie. Dans ces moments, elle ressemblait un peu à Ginny Weasley…

La soirée au café que les filles avaient prévu auparavant se déroula paisiblement, la Gryffondor écoutant les récits de son amie sur les semaines passées. Parfois, elle l'enviait d'avoir une vie étudiante aussi joyeuse. En effet, ses études à Poudlard n'avaient pas toujours été très roses, même si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir les deux meilleurs amis au monde.

Il était environs vingt-trois heures lorsqu'elles quittèrent le café, et qu'elles se séparèrent sur leur palier. Hermione n'était pas très sereine. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait encore ressenti ce sentiment d'être épiée, et entre l'histoire Zabini, cette sensation et l'homme au tatouage familier, trop de choses revenaient en même temps, comme une gifle au visage, histoire de lui rappeler ses années à Poudlard…

De retour à son appartement, elle aperçut sa Beuglante, réponse aux délires des deux Serpentards, qu'elle avait laissé en plan. Elle voulut la continuer mais, fatiguée de sa journée et l'esprit bien trop apaisé par rapport à sa colère d'il y a quelques heures, elle décida de répondre par une lettre banale. Elle écrit donc à Blaise qu'elle l'attendrait dans deux jours à seize heure.

Elle mettait le point final quand elle s'aperçut de quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas normal à ce moment-ci de la soirée : elle n'avait pas eu de réclamation venant de son ventre à quatre pattes. Inquiète, elle se leva précipitamment et l'appela. Elle entendit faible miaulement, et se dirigea rapidement vers sa source. Il était allongé sur le fauteuil du salon et respirait assez bruyamment. Le cœur serré, elle s'approcha et, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, le caressa doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Tu n'es plus tout jeune, ton âge a décidé de te rattraper, on dirait, se dit elle mélancolique.

Elle caressa le chat un moment, écoutant son faible ronronnement, et le prit dans ses bras en allant se coucher. S'il devait ne pas passer la nuit, il serait sûrement heureux d'avoir de la compagnie pour ses derniers instants…

Hermione pressait le pas, elle était en retard pour le bus. Lorsqu'elle arriva, de justesse, à l'arrêt, ce dernier était déjà là, et elle sauta dedans avant que les porte ne se referment sur elle. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et elle put donc avoir une place assise.

A la descente du bus, une bande d'ados se précipita vers elle pour lui demander où se trouvait la sculpture dessinée brièvement sur leur papier. A leurs fort accent, elle les reconnu comme étant français et lorsqu'elle répondit, en anglais, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux visages déconfits des jeunes français, qui n'avaient bien sûr pas compris un seul traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle essaya alors de baragouiner deux ou trois mots dans un faible français :

« A gauche là et … à … Droite et à droite... »

Ils se regardèrent un moment quand l'un d'eux frappa des mains et expliqua en français quelques chose d'incompréhensible pour Hermione. Tous la remercièrent et ils partirent en courant, stylo et feuille en mains, en direction de la fameuse sculpture.

* * *

 _Le vendredi 13 juillet, 15h48  
Non loin de l'hôpital..._

« Fais attention Drago ! »

Blaise tira sur l'habit de son ami, juste à temps pour le retirer de la chaussée avant qu'une moto lancée à toute allure ne le frôle et continue sa route en traçant.

« Et bien dis donc, merci vieux… Sans toi, ce connard m'aurait bien écrasé…

\- Je t'en prie... »

L'incident clos, et l'adrénaline du moment retombée, ils reprirent leur route pour l'hôpital. Cette fois, Drago n'avait fait aucun commentaire à aucun Moldu, de crainte de se faire humilier encore une fois par son ami. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôpital. N'ayant aucune envie de se retrouvez encore nez-à-nez avec cette folle que Granger appelait Sophia, ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. Ils consultèrent le panneau affiché :

Vendredi 13 juillet

15h54

Leur rendez-vous n'étant qu'à 16h, il avaient encore cinq bonnes minutes à patienter avant que Granger n'arrive.

A 16h pile, Hermione pénétra dans la salle d'attente et appela le métis.

* * *

Drago, qui pour passer le temps avait emporté de quoi s'occuper, ouvrit le dossier d'enquête. Mais plus il regardait les photos, plus ils lisaient les dépositions, et plus ses pensées s'embrouillaient et plus il se décourageait… A bout de nerfs, il referma brusquement le dossier et soupira. Avisant la table basse placée au centre de la salle d'attente, il vit posés sur une pile de revues le magazine moldu qu'il avait feuilleté lors du premier rendez-vous, ce que Blaise et Granger n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de remarquer… Jetant un œil autour de lui, il s'assura que personne ne le voyait puis s'empara du magazine et repris sa lecture.

Il arriva à un article consacré sur le parkour, une discipline moldue dont il ne connaissait fichtrement rien. Il en commença la lecture :

 _« Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un article assez spécial, sur une discipline méconnue de la plupart des habitants du pays : le parkour. Afin de mieux connaître cette activité, nous avons demandé à un traceur, que nous appellerons par son surnom, de répondre à quelques unes de nos questions :_

 _ **Time Teen :** Bonjour Target. Vous pratiquez donc cette activité physique qu'est le parkour. Depuis combien de temps en faites-vous ?_

 _ **Target :** J'en fais depuis maintenant deux ans et demi._

 _ **T.T. :** Et qu'est-ce-qui vous a poussé à en faire ?_

 _ **Target :**_ _Assez jeune déjà, j'aimais les sensations fortes, j'aimais aussi un peu avoir un côté « mec qui respecte pas la loi ». J'ai vu quelques vidéos de parkour sur YouTube, et ça m'a motivé. Je me suis entraîné au début tout seul,_ _je me baladais dans des bâtiments et autres constructions, jusqu'à ce qu'un ami me contacte. Il avait appris que je traçais (pour nos lecteurs un peu débutant en la matière, un ''traceur'' est une personne qui pratique le parkour) et m'a dit qu'il avait lancé une association nommée_ PKR.E _et depuis je m'entraîne avec eux._

 ** _T.T :_** _Vous considérez-vous aujourd'hui comme un ''professionnel'' du parkour ?_

 _ **Target :**_ _Je ne peux pas me considérer comme un professionnel, je suis un traceur. Pour être pro, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parkourir (vous remarquerez chers lecteurs l'excellent jeu de mots dont il a fait preuve !). C''est beaucoup d'entraînement, et également du risque, et pas toujours du succès._

 ** _T.T. :_** _En parlent de risques, avez-vous déjà eu des chutes graves ?_

 ** _Target :_** _Ca m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, mais ça va encore, j'ai des amis qui ont vu pire !_

 ** _T.T. :_** _C'est donc assez dangereux comme activité ?_

 ** _Target_** _: Oui, c'est pour cette raison que nous faisons beaucoup d'entraînement sur des sols pas trop durs comme de l'herbe ou des salles de gym avant de se lancer en extérieur. Mais c'est vraiment une passion incroyable !_

 ** _T.T :_** _Pensez-vous que tout le monde puisse en faire ?_

 ** _Target_** _: En soit, oui, à part les enfants trop jeunes, les personnes trop âgées ou en mauvaise capacité physique -car une séance est assez physique-. J'ai vu des gosses avec des niveaux incroyables et également beaucoup d'adultes qui en pratiquent._

 ** _T.T. :_** _Y a-t-il plus d'adultes que de jeune d'après vous dans la pratique du parkour ?_

 ** _Target :_** _Très franchement, je ne sais pas. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ce sont en majorité des jeunes de 15-26 ans._

 ** _T.T. :_** _En ce qui vous concerne, comptes-vous continuer cette passion encore longtemps ?_

 _ **Target :**_ _Si j'en ai le temps, très clairement oui !_ _Je commence à avoir un programme assez chargé mais dès que je peux je me met en tenue et c'est reparti !_

 ** _T.T. :_** _Pour finir, que diriez-vous aux personnes qui hésitent à en pratiquer ou qui en ont une mauvaise impression ?_

 ** _Target :_** _Ceux qui hésitent, je dirais de commencer par se renseigner, de voir si ça leur plaît et de s'amuser un peu ! Quant à ceux qui en ont une mauvaise impression, je dirais que tant qu'on reste dans le cadre du parkour, on ne dégrade rien… J'aimerais dire à tout ceux qui ont une visions des traceurs qui ne respectent aucune propriété privée, qui font n'importe quoi, pensez juste qu'on ne dégrade rien, et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de prendre un seul cas pour une généralité !_

 ** _T.T :_** _Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses, et nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour la suite ! »_

 **.uk  
** _Écrit par : A. Adams_

Drago posa le magazine, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ce « parkour », mais dès qu'il avait vu que tout le monde pouvait en faire, il s'était imaginé un instant en train de parcourir la ville en alternant des sauts de chats ou des _wall run_ , cette figure qui consistait à grimper à un mur en « courant » dessus comme il se l'imaginait. Cet article l'avait intéressé, mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait envie de s'y initier...

* * *

« Bien, alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien.

\- As-tu repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé, le soir de notre dernier rendez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr, oui.

\- Et comment le prends-tu ?

\- J'imagine que ça fait partie du processus de guérison, enfin j'espère…

\- C'est exact ? Vois-tu, il existe une méthode en psychologie clinique, consistant à faire revivre aux personnes ce qu'ils ont vécu, afin qu'ils fassent face à leurs peurs, et puissent les affronter et s'en débarrasser une fois pour toutes. Ce que tu as vécu ce soir-là est très bon signe, cela signifie que tu guéris en effet.

\- Je… Je pense de plus en plus à… ce jour-là. Ce que j'ai vécu et… je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû y rester…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- …

\- …

\- Je me rappelle… les yeux de Bellatrix quand ils ont… quand ils se sont approchés et que… » Il avait les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler des moindres détails de cette journée. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son épaule gauche, celle où Hermione avait vu l'étrange brûlure. « Je… je me souviens de… de cet objet… quand ils ont… Ils… Non, non, NON ! »

Il commençait à se débattre, en proie à des hallucinations, sans doute était-il en train de revivre la scène. Hermione l'immobilisa momentanément d'un coup de baguette, et lui administra la potion calmante. Elle notait les efforts qu'avait fait Blaise pour commencer à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Il n'avait bien sûr quasiment rien dit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui raconte comme si de rien n'était à leur deuxième séance avec dix années de mutisme !

« Blaise, c'est Hermione, est-ce-que tu m'entends ? »

Le métis hocha la tête, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Tu as été très courageux, n'oublies jamais ça. Et tu fais encore preuve de courage aujourd'hui, en prenant la décision de venir me voir, et de me parler. N'oublie jamais que tu as des personnes autour de toi qui t'aiment, et qui prennent soin de toi. Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner auprès de Drago, tu veux bien ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ils se levèrent, mais avant qu'elle ait ouvert la porte, Blaise se tourna vers elle, et demanda, un peu confus :

« Euh…je… Tu pourrais me dire où sont les toilettes, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, quand tu es dans la salle d'attente sur ta droite.

\- Merci… »

Une fois sortis, ils retrouvèrent Drago plongé dans un dossier, manifestement pour son travail. Visiblement, il ne les avait pas entendus entrer et, pendant que Blaise se dirigeait vers les toilettes, la curiosité maladive d'Hermione l'emporta sur sa politesse, et elle s'approcha à pas de loup du blond, cherchant à lire par-dessus son épaule ce que contenait ce dossier. Elle vit une feuille, griffonnée de noms de personnes, essentiellement des femmes, reliées entre elles par des flèches, et en-dessous…

Hermione poussa un léger cri et mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Les photos des scènes de crime étaient dignes des plus grands films d'horreur. Elle reconnut la plupart des femmes qui avaient été victimes du serial killer, leurs photos ayant été montrées lors des journaux télévisés ainsi que sur des avis de recherches placardés un peu partout en ville. Sur la quasi-totalité des images, le sang était omniprésent. Les corps des femmes, la plupart pendues, étaient dénudés, partiellement ou totalement. Leurs ongles étaient arrachés, l'une d'elles avait une main coupée, le moignon sanglant. Elles avaient les yeux ouverts, dans une expression de pure terreur. Leurs corps entiers étaient lacérés, comme sous le coup d'un Sectum Sempra, et les femmes qui n'avaient pas été pendues gisaient dans leur sang. Seulement, sur toutes les photos, un gros plan du corps avait été effectué, montrant différentes parties à chaque fois : ventre, bras, épaule, tête ou cuisse, une seule partie du corps, en forme de cercle, avait été comme lavée, vierge de tout sang. Au centre de ce cercle… _la_ brûlure. La même forme que celle sur l'épaule de Blaise.

A l'entente du cri poussé par Hermione, le blond sortit de ses réflexions, et referma brutalement le dossier. Se levant, il fit face à Hermione.

« On ne t'as jamais appris à respecter une part de privé dans les métiers des autres, Granger ?

\- Je… je… tu n'avais qu'à pas le lire juste là !

\- …

\- Alors c'est toi qui t'es chargé de cette mission, c'était vrai… dit-elle tout bas, comme pour elle-même.

\- En effet, Granger. »

Voyant l'air interrogateur qu'elle prenait, il leva sa main pour la stopper alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et dit :

« Je ne te dirais rien à propos de ça ici Granger. Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ?

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler Malefoy, secret professionnel…

\- Tu viens d'en violer un de secret professionnel, alors un de plus ou un de moins… »

Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle entendit ce reproche.

« D'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi qui prends soin de lui et que c'est ton meilleur ami… Il fait des progrès, oui ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un manche en psychologie ! … Il a toujours du mal à parler de cette journée, mais ça viendra, je suis confiante. Mais là je te préviens, si ce soir il refait une crise, évites de m'envoyer une Beuglante d'accord ? plaisanta-t-elle, en se giflant mentalement une seconde après. _Je rêve ou je viens de plaisanter avec Malefoy, là ?_

\- Hum, oui… euh… à propos de ça… je voulais te dire que… hum… je… jem'excusedet'avoirenvoyécetteBeuglante…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir envoyé cette Beuglante, dit-il en haussant quelque peu la voix. Je… j'ai pas réfléchi en voyant Blaise comme ça et je… avec cette enquête en plus, je n'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment, avoua-t-il, en se giflant mentalement une seconde après. _Je rêve ou je me confie à Granger là ? Oh, ça doit être son influence de psychologue, oui c'est sûrement ça._

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que… je suis complètement perdu. Je n'arrive plus à trouver quelque chose, et ça fait déjà des jours et des jours que je cherche… et je me demandais si… enfin si…tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Quoi ? Attends répètes un peu ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle avait pourtant bien entendu, et se doutait qu'il avait dû mettre toute sa légendaire fierté malefoyenne de côté pour lui demander, mais elle ne pouvait oublier six années d'insultes et de coups bas…

\- Granger, aide-moi, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordres ! Et puis, qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que je voudrais t'aider ?

\- Ne refuses pas Granger, tu pourrais le regretter, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Comment ça ? Non mais c'est quoi ce pseudo-chantage là ? de toute façon, tu n'as rien pour me faire chanter, alors trouves d'autres excuses, mais je ne t'aiderai jamais !

\- Oh tu crois ça ? Dis-moi, te rappelles-tu de ce soir où Lavande venait d'embrasser ton cher rouquin juste devant toi ?

\- … »

Hermione commençait à blêmir. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être au courant… Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

« La pauvre petite Grangie avait le cœur brisé, et là, contre toute attente et sûrement contre tous ses principes, elle a commencé à se bourrer… Seulement, quand elle a pris conscience de son état, elle a voulu partir dans la Salle-sur-Demande sûrement pour que personne ne s'aperçoive que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était capable de boire pour oublier… Seulement, ma pauvre, je crois que tu étais tellement bourrée que tu ne te souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite…

\- Tais-toi… murmura-t-elle, soudainement pâle.

\- Non ? Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, alors… Sur le chemin, tu m'as croisée, et tu as commencé à m'insulter. Oh, rien de bien méchant, je te rassure, et tu me disais aussi que c'était ta faute, qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais, que tu n'étais qu'une bonne-à-rien, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout juste bonne à faire leurs devoirs. Sauf que le problème avec Granger, c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et tu as commencé à gerber partout dans le couloir, juste devant moi.

\- …

\- Et devines qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir ? Colin Creevey. Oui le petit mioche avec son appareil photo. Il tenait une occasion en or de faire un scoop, qui alimenterait les ragots pendant un bon mois. Il a donc pris une photo de la débauche de la Gryffondor, et est parti en courant lorsqu'il ma aperçut. Seulement, en bon Malefoy que je suis, je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans m'assurer que je n'étais pas sur la photo, tu te rends compte de la honte que j'aurais éprouvée à être vu en compagnie d'une lionne bourrée ? Je l'ai donc poursuivi, et après l'avoir rattrapé, j'ai pris son appareil, ai développé l'image et l'ai effacée de sa carte, puis ai jeté un Oubliettes à Creevey. Je suis ensuite retournée dans le couloir où je t'avais laissé et t'ai transportée jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande. Je t'ai laissée là, après avoir fait apparaître un lit pour t'y mettre, et je suis ensuite retourné dans mon dortoir.

\- …

\- J'ai regardé la photo, l'ai modifié pour qu'on n'y voit que toi, car j'étais bel et bien dessus, crois-le ou non. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, personne d'autre ne l'a vu, j'y ai jeté un sort de ma composition pour que seules les personnes présentes dessus puisse la voir… Et, Granger, cette photo, je l'ai gardé depuis, je m'étais bien dit qu'elle pourrait ressortir à un moment ou à un autre… Tu imagines un peu le scandale qu'elle ferait auprès de tes amis ?

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Aide-moi Granger, et la photo disparaîtra…

\- Je… D'accord… » dit Hermione en baissant la tête, vaincue.

Drago n'éprouvait aucun triomphe, aucune fierté à lui avoir fait ce coup bas… Cet incident était survenu en début d'année, mais plus le temps était passé, et plus Hermione et lui… Il secoua la tête. _Non, Drago, arrêtes immédiatement. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, elle va t'aider…_

« Très bien Granger, je te donne rendez-vous devant le restaurant qui est en face de l'hôpital, demain à 18h, d'accord ? On pourra parler de ce que tu as vu… Mais d'ici là, n'en parle à personne. »

Blaise revint, et ils s'en allèrent, après que Blaise eût remercié Hermione.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait aucun rendez-vous de prévu après, décida d'écrire rapidement les avancées faites avec Blaise, puis de transplaner chez elle.

Arrivée dans son salon, elle se jeta à moitié sur le canapé, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Drago venait de lui faire ? Il avait _osé_ la faire chanter, elle, la psychologue qui s'occupait accessoirement de son meilleur ami… Elle ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Ainsi, elle s'était lourdement trompée : il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis Poudlard, il était reste le même garçon arrogant, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins…

* * *

 **Fini ! (quoi, déjà ?)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D Laissez-nous vos commentaires, nous les lirons (et y répondrons) avec plaisir !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive... dans une semaine ou deux, on fait notre max ! D'ici là on vous souhaite plein de réussites dans votre travail, quel qu'il soit !**

 **A bientôt,  
-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

 **Update du 07/11 : Bonjour à tous ! Un petit mot pour vous informer que NON on va pas vous abandonner en plein milieu de cette intrigue, on va continuer ! On a pas mal de trucs à faire depuis la rentrée et on est ce qu'on peut appeler "débordées" !  
**

 **Donc voilà vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera, quand on sait pas, mais elle arrivera !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**

* * *

Avis à l'intention des lecteurs dits "fantômes" :

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous gronder, vous pouvez continuer à lire ! Je vais juste vous expliquer ce que ressent un(e) auteur(e) en publiant sa fic sur un site... -**

Avant d'avoir mon compte sur ce site, je ne laissais aucune review, sur aucune fic que je lisais... (oui, shame on me, je sais). Certaines fics me faisaient rire, d'autres pleurer, d'autres encore partager à la perfection les sentiments des personnages (je me disais d'ailleurs que je n'arriverai jamais à la chevile de certain(e)s auteur(e)s qui ont un de ces talents pour l'écriture...! BREF je m'égare), mais je ne laissais jamais mes réactions face à tout le travail de l'auteur(e) qui se cachait derrière... J'essayais de ne lire que des fictions terminées (car quand elles sont "en cours", j'ai tendance à oublier à chaque fois les chapitres précédents...oui, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, je sais 8) ).  
Je me disais donc "De toute façon, la fiction est terminée, si ça se trouve, l'auteur(e) ne lit plus les reviews" ou encore "Oh, les autres en laisseront" ou aussi "J'ai pas envie de me créer un compte juste pour ça !"

 **Et bien, chers lecteurs/trices fantômes, sachez que j'avais tort (oui oui, complètement, et sur tous les points de vues) !**

D'une part, la quasi-totalité des auteur(e)s (si ce n'est l'ensemble) continuent de lire les réactions par rapport aux histoires qu'ils ont écrite (la preuve, j'ai publié une review sur une fic qui était finie depuis environ trois ans, et j'ai reçu une réponse quelques heures après !).  
D'autre part, les auteur(e)s, quels qu'ils soient, aiment **énormément** recevoir les avis des personnes qui lisent leurs histoires... Ça les motive ! Parce que personnellement, je ne reçois que très peu d'avis de la part des personnes que je connais dans la vraie vie (celui de ma chère collègue fouineuse et celui de ma besta, mais c'est tout...) Je vous assure donc que nous sommes **extrêmement heureuses** lorsque je reçois le fameux mail qui m'avertit du post d'une review ! Avoir **votre** avis sur notre histoire est  la seule chose que nous souhaitons... Même si c'est pour nous dire que vous êtes déçu(e)s, que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, que vous nous détestez à cause du suspens qu'on laisse (ou qu'on laissera... niark niark niark) ou tout simplement pour nous dire que vous avez aimé :)

Et en plus, chers lecteurs/trices fantômes, pas besoin de créer un compte "juste pour ça" (le top du top) !  
Il vous suffit de cliquer sur **Review** (le petit bouton tout en bas du chapitre sur les portables, et sur les ordis il y a directement une case pour cela je crois), d'écrire ce que vous voulez, d'inscrire le nom que vous voulez, et hop ! C'est aussi simple que ça !  
(et je reprends un argument que j'ai vu sur une autre histoire : vous mettez plus de temps à lire ce chapitre qu'à poster une review ^^)

Donc voilà, cette histoire est la première que nous publions avec mon amie, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes vraiment très heureuses de voir les encouragements de certains (et les critiques en général d'ailleurs), qui nous donne leur avis à chaque chapitre pour une d'entre eux/elles depuis le début de l'histoire (merci à eux/elles !)...

Pour finir, chers lecteurs/trices fantômes, vous avez sûrement déjà vus que "la review est le pain de l'auteur (oui, ca marche aussi avec le mot rémunération, je sais)", je vous garantis que c'est vrai ! Nous ne touchons pas un seul centime pour ces sentiments que nous vous apportons, ces rires que nous provoquons chez vous, ces pleurs que vous aurez quand on fera mourir un des personnages... (je déconne, on a même pas encore fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre mdr) ... Rien ! Nous le faisons **parce que cela nous plaît** de vous faire partager notre travail !  
(et je dirais même plus, certain(e)s auteur(e)s le font également parce qu'ils/elles doutent de leurs talents d'écriture, et espèrent donc que leurs œuvres seront reconnues à leur juste valeur, car OUI nous avons tous des talents, et si ce n'est pour l'écriture, ce sera pour le dessin, la danse, la course, le cheval, la procrastination ou que sais-je encore... XD)

Bon, et bien je crois que c'était tout, un grand merci si vous avez lu jusque là (oui je sais, je me suis emballée quelque peu, mais ça valait la peine, et puis ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de vous le dire !), et maintenant, en plus, vous savez tout sur les sentiments d'un auteur par rapport aux lecteurs ! (petits chanceux...)

En espérant en avoir convaincu certain(e)s d'entre vous, on vous souhaite une excellente semaine, portez-vous bien !

-Les Fouineuses-, qui vous aiment quand même :*


	10. Chapitre 9

**Oui, on sait déjà ce que vous allez dire.  
**

 **C'est pourquoi j'abrège mes bla-blas et que je vous laisse de suite avec le résumé (plutôt important j'imagine) et le chapiiiitre 9 (qui a bien pris son temps, OUI ON SAIT, mais c'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant !) (RaR et mon bla-bla habituel en bas)**

 **Laissez-moi tout de même vous souhaiter de très joyeuses fêtes de Noël ! J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous eu ce que vous vouliez, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites bonne figure, un sourire ne coûte rien, et il paraît que c'est la clé du bonheur ! ... :)**

 **Notre cadeau, vous l'aurez compris, c'est ce chapitre tout beau tout neuf que je viens d'achever à l'instant ! Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a, je me suis dit que vous ne pourriez pas attendre plus longtemps ^^**

 **Disclaimer : quasi-tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques persos mais bon ça vous l'aurez deviné, ça n'a pas changé depuis les 8 derniers chapitres**

 **ET EN EXCLUSIVITE : une révélation sur l'enquête (si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà deviné avant bien sûr !)**

* * *

 **Ainsi donc, RESUME !  
**

 _Hermione est psychologue dans un hôpital, Drago est auror dans l'équipe d'Harry. Un tueur en série s'attaque à des femmes, les torturant et les tuant, laissant une marque étrange sur leur corps systématiquement. Blaise, meilleur ami de Drago, s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts durant la bataille finale de Poudlard, dix ans auparavant, et est depuis enfermé dans un mutisme. Drago l'amène voir une psychologue qui s'avère être Hermione notre Gryffondor préférée...  
Pendant une consultation, Drago pour passer le temps a amené avec lui le dossier de l'enquête du serial killer qui lui a été confiée. Hermione aperçoit le dossier, et en sait maintenant trop dessus pour que Drago la laisse en-dehors (de plus, il a besoin de son aide, car l'enquête piétine).  
Elle refuse au début, mais Drago utilise le chantage pour la faire plier : une photo d'elle bourrée à Poudlard dans les bras de Drago qui pourrait ruiner à tout jamais sa réputation et probablement aussi son boulot, elle qui suit constamment les règles.  
Elle finit par accepter d'aller à son rendez-vous, où il devrait lui expliquer l'enquête... Chacun se sépare, Hermione rentre à son appartement, furieuse..._

* * *

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Londres, le 13 juillet, 20h30  
_

« Fait chier ! » râla la jeune Gryffondor, qui pourtant ne jurait jamais.

Elle jeta un coussin de son lit à travers la pièce. De rage. Toute la nuit elle n'avait cessé de se remémorer ces vieux souvenirs qui lui meurtrissaient le cœur comme si tout ça s'était déroulé la veille. Des larmes commençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle fixait le plafond, son bras droit posé au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait pourtant fait une croix sur ces évènements et avait presque réussi à oublier… _Mais il a fallu que ce fichu Malfoy vienne tout ruiner avec cette stupide photo…_

Evidemment, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par des chantages, mais celui-ci pourrait bien avoir des conséquences terribles dans sa vie. Si Malefoy laissait la photo comme elle est, et la publiait on-ne-sait où, n'importe qui reconnaîtrait la Gryffondor complètement saoule, et si ce n'importe qui était quelqu'un de son travail, un collègue ou pire sa patronne, elle pourrait bien le perdre, son travail… Et si au contraire Malefoy décidait de ne la montrer qu'à ses amis à elle, il pourrait re-modifier la photo de sorte qu'il apparaisse dessus et ainsi salir la réputation de la Gryffondor en prétendant qu'elle avait insisté pour passer la nuit avec lui… et même si ses amis ne le croyaient pas, l'idée lui était intolérable que ce sale serpent puisse salir sa réputation !

Un deuxième coussin vola à travers la pièce, s'écrasant sur le bureau et des tas de papiers tombèrent au sol, Hermione soupira. Elle se leva difficilement, et partit ranger les papiers tombés. Quand elle se retourna pour regagner à son lit, elle sursauta. Pattenrond était posté derrière elle, la regardant avec de gros yeux puis il vint se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse, réclamant des caresses. Elle porta le gros matou et le posa sur son lit, elle se recoucha et celui-ci vint se lover contre son ventre. Les ronronnements du chat eurent raison des inquiétudes de la Gryffondor, qui finit par s'endormir.

Le matin fit vite son apparition mais ne travaillant pas ce samedi, Hermione décida de traîner un petit peu au lit et de jouer un petit peu avec Pattenrond, qui inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus la lionne. Cependant, son état n'avait encore rien d'alarmant, et aujourd'hui Hermione n'avait aucune force, aucune envie, elle voulait juste ne rien faire, rester chez elle tranquillement, à prendre soin d'elle, faire un brin de ménage -car son appartement commençait à ressembler à une vielle grange de ferme-, réparer quelques trucs, remplacer l'ampoule des toilettes qui avait grillé la veille, repasser et laver du linge, cirer ses chaussures … En bref, plein de petites choses qui font que l'on se sent bien chez soi.

Le réveille affichait dix heures du matin. Pattenrond s'était rendormi et elle en profita alors pour s'éclipser du lit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta un sort à sa vaisselle, ainsi pas besoin de se fatiguer, elle se fait toute seule, « aussi efficace qu'un lave-vaisselle ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle alla chercher dans le fond d'un placard une boîte d'ampoules neuves, elle vérifia que les douilles correspondaient et si elle était à basse ou haute énergie -plein de détails assez utiles en fin de compte. Elle prit une chaise et se dirigea aux toilettes pour remplacer l'ampoule, elle s'éclaira à l'aide d'un _Lumos_. Elle mit l'ampoule dans un petit sac pour le recyclage. Sa vaisselle finie et rangée, elle ouvrit ses volets et les fenêtres. Une vague de chaleur submergea alors le petit appartement, inondé par la lumière du soleil en ce 14 juillet. Elle commença alors ses tâches ménagères.

Midi sonna, elle avait bien avancé. Son ventre la rappela à l'ordre, elle n'avait pas eu d'appétit ce matin et n'avait donc pas mangé. Elle ouvrit son frigo et se concocta une bonne soupe bien épaisse de légumes, le tout lui prit une heure. Hermione avait toujours aimé les soupes, surtout celle de sa mère …

« Décidément je suis vraiment nostalgique aujourd'hui ! »

Elle finit ses tâches aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il faisait presque nuit et la pluie tombait depuis bientôt trois heures. Elle se fit un thé bien chaud et se posta devant sa fenêtre, et au son de la pluie elle se replongea dans de merveilleux souvenirs de Poudlard, loin de celui qui l'avait tant énervée la veille au soir.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par la radio qui s'était allumée. Elle l'avait programmée pour que chaque meurtre ou agression la fasse s'allumer, voulant en savoir plus sur l'enquête que menait Malefoy.

« _Agression cette nuit dans un bar ! Un homme serait entré et aurait commencé à hurler contre une femme. D'autres personnes ont voulu s'interposer entre les deux individus. L'agresseur n'étant pas de cet avis aurait commencé à les menacer de mort. Les caméras de vidéosurveillance montrent que cet individu a poignardé deux d'entre eux. L'un va s'en remettre, et est en convalescence aujourd'hui. Quant au deuxième, son pronostic vital est engagé. Les enquêtes de police montrent qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien patient de psychiatrie. Les médecins l'avaient laissé partir car il était alors « stable ». Va-t-on encore laisser longtemps des malades psychiatriques se promener dans notre belle ville de Londres et semer la terreur parmi nos habitants ?_ »

« Mais c'est une blague ?! »

Hermione était abasourdie.

« Ça doit fuser dans tous les sens en psychiatrie à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle repensa à l'affaire Malfoy, à ces meurtres … C'est vraiment étrange, de s'imaginer travailler avec lui sur des hist…

« PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

En effet Hermione venait d'avoir un flash, un Drago passablement irrité lui donnant rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à un certain restaurant. Regardant son horloge, elle constata qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente ! Elle jeta le reste de son thé dans l'évier, chaussa ses vieilles baskets -le premières qu'elle trouva dans sa précipitation- et enfila en manquant de tomber un vieux jogging vert et un sweat jaune fluo troué à la poche qu'elle mettait pour faire des activités salissantes. Saisissant une vieille écharpe de Gryffondor et un bonnet en forme de panda, elle dévala l'escalier après avoir fermé sa porte.

Tout le long du trajet -la Gryffondor s'exaspérait de la lenteur du transport en commun-, les londoniens et touristes la regardaient d'un œil étrange, sûrement se demandaient-ils s'il s'agissait là d'une malade psychiatrique échappée ou relâchée, due à sa tenue excentrique.

Elle arriva devant le restaurant à bout de souffle et les vêtements plein d'eau. 19h57. Elle s'était dépêchée, mais Malefoy était là (ou n'y étais plus justement ?) depuis maintenant deux heures… Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le restaurant, un serveur s'avança vers elle, un air méprisant sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais nous n'offrons pas le couvert … Je suis contraint de vous demander de bien vouloir rebrousser chemin, afin de ne pas inquiéter nos clients. Allez !

« Mais … non je suis là pour rejoindre quelqu'un, où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

Le serveur commençait à la pousser légèrement vers la sortie.

« Vous avez probablement dû vous tromper, jamais quelqu'un ne vous aurait invitée dans cet endroit ! lança-t-il en jetant un regard sur la tenue de la brune.

\- Mais arrêtez enfin ! Je suis là pour la fouine là-bas ! Euh je veux dire le grand blond au fond qui a l'air … en colère … génial, je vais en prendre pour mon grade…

En effet celui-ci avait les bras croisés, et le visage colérique, prêt à exploser, les yeux fixés sur la Gryffondor qui aurait bien voulu maintenant se terrer dans un trou de souris.

 _Dis donc, il s'est mis sur son 31 ou quoi ? Je vais passer pour une gourde à côté…_ Cependant, elle ne démonta pas et avança, traversant la salle sous les regards plus ou moins hautains des clients.

Elle arriva devant Malefoy, qui n'eût pas besoin de lui démontrer les raisons de sa fureur. Hermione avait pratiquement deux heures de retard il avait dû côtoyer des moldus tout seul et en plus il avait bien failli se faire poser un lapin ! Lui ! Le grand Malfoy !

Puis, à mesure que son regard détaillait la tenue vite enfilée de la brune, il devint livide. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un détraqueur. Ou un détraqué ?

 **OoOoO**

« … »

Drago était choqué. Abasourdi. Indigné. Marqué. Il aurait longtemps continué sa litanie de sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment mais il se rendit compte que la quasi majorité des clients observait la brune d'un air méprisant. Ne souhaitant pas être associé plus qu'il ne devait avec elle, il s'empressa de la prendre par le bras et de l'asseoir derrière la banquette, cachée aux yeux du reste du restaurant.

« Malefoy, dé-

\- NE T'EXCUSES MÊME PAS ! »

Essayant en vain de se calmer, il se massait les tempes en tentant de maîtriser sa respiration.

« Granger » commença-t-il sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la Gryffondor qui se recroquevilla davantage derrière le canapé. « Je pensais qu'en temps qu'ex-première-de-classe-et-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu aurais au moins pris soin d'arriver à temps à un rendez-vous, et qu'au moins tu te serais… _habillée_. Non, n'essaie même pas de vanter les avantages de cette… Tenue que tu portes, c'est juste… Bref. Non, je n'ai également aucune envie d'entendre tes excuses, de toute façon, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir, alors ça ne servirait à rien. »

Bien, si tu le permets, je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse parler _discrètement_ de tu-sais-quoi. Mais compte tenu du fait que tu es incapable de ne pas attirer l'attention, on va quitter le restaurant et aller discuter dans un endroit un peu plus calme, où tu _essayeras_ de ne pas attirer l'attention, est-ce-que tu t'en crois capable ?

\- Je-…

\- Bien. Bon, en revanche, tiens. »

La Gryffondor vit à son grand étonnement que Malefoy lui tendait sa veste. L'interrogeant du regard, il se justifia :

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te traîner dans ce restaurant dans cette… tenue ? »

Hermione prit la veste, malgré la honte et l'humiliation qu'elle vivait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de remercier le blond, et enfila la veste noire imprégnée, comme elle s'en aperçut, du parfum du Serpentard. Malefoy paya la consommation qu'il avait prise en attendant la Gryffondor, et sortit du restaurant, cette dernière sur ses talons.

Ils marchèrent le long de la rue, et Malefoy lui demanda si elle connaissait un parc non loin d'ici.

« Prends la deuxième à droite puis la première à gauche, il y aura le Parc du Chêne. Il est assez grand et peu de personnes y viennent en temps général.

\- Ca fera l'affaire. »

En ce 14 juillet, le temps était bizarrement frisquet pour un début de soirée. Hermione frissonna et ramena les pans de la veste du blond devant elle. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et ouvrant la bouche, il se reprit, et continua à marcher en direction de l'espace vert.

Comme l'avait dit la Gryffondor, peu de personnes étaient encore dans le parc à cette heure-là. Se dirigeant vers un banc, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard s'assirent. Un silence s'installa, sans qu'il soit brisé par l'un ou l'autre. De temps en temps, on entendait une explosion de feux d'artifice, comme si des français habitant à Londres souhaitaient eux aussi participer à leur fête nationale.

« Malef, je-… »

« Ecoute, j-… »

Ayant commencé en même temps, ils s'arrêtèrent en souriant.

« Honneur aux dames… » fit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me l'entendre dire, mais c'est la vérité. Si je suis arrivée en retard, ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas venir, bien au contraire, finit-elle en rougissant légèrement sans qu'il ou elle sache bien pourquoi.

\- Excuses acceptées, Granger. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs sous le poids de ta culpabilité avant de m'avoir aidé !

\- Eeeh ! Je te permets pas ! ria-t-elle, sous les ricanements du blond.

\- Bon, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est effectivement parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides… fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si cette phrase lui avait demandé toute sa force mentale pour être prononcée -ce qui devait sûrement être le cas selon la brune.

\- Tu veux que… Moi ? Je t'aides ? Attends…. Tu veux que je t'aides dans… Ton enquête ?

\- Exact, Granger. Comme tu le sais, le meurtrier court toujours. Qu'as-tu vu exactement lorsque tu as regardé mon dossier dans la salle d'attente ? »

Hermione rougit en repensant à l'indiscrétion dont elle avait fait preuve à ce moment-là, et répondit, mobilisant sa mémoire.

« Il y avait des photos des corps des jeunes femmes qui ont été assassinées. C'était… sanglant. Le meurtrier n'a pas l'ai r d'y être allé avec le dos de la cuillère… dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- De quoi d'autre te rappelles-tu ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose, je n'avais vraiment été attirée que par les photos, elles étaient si… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Drago sût ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ces pauvres femmes avaient été sauvagement assassinées, le coupable n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eût de remords, de culpabilité, des scrupules.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis sur cette affaire ?

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait confié cette enquête. Mais il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus à Ginny et moi, généralement il ne parle pas beaucoup de son travail.

\- Veux-tu que je t'expliques pourquoi il me l'a confiée à moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Hermione fût frappée par le regard du blond qui avait planté son regard dans le sien. Etait-ce de la… souffrance qui traversait ses prunelles grises ?

« Vas-y… souffla-t-elle.

\- Le jour où Harry nous a confié les missions, je devais aller avec deux de mes collègues, les observer sur le terrain, voir comment il se débrouillaient et tout le bazar. Ce qui était compréhensible compte tenu du fait que je n'ai commencé ce métier que cette année, je suis un peu « débutant ». Enfin bref, je devais aller avec eux quand j'ai demandé à Harry si c'était son équipe et lui qui s'occupaient de l'affaire de ces meurtres en série. Lorsqu'il m'a répondu que c'était le cas, je lui ai sorti que j'avais un lien avec cette affaire…

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui… fit-elle en esquissant un sourire inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! En fait, je… Voilà, je _connais_ les victimes.

\- … comment ça, tu les _connais_ ?

\- Reprenons depuis le début. Tu sais déjà que… comment dire… bon, ma réputation me précède, j'avais à peu près une fille chaque soir dans mon lit. Et crois-le ou non, cette _tradition_ -il fit un sourire narquois en voyant la grimace de la Gryffondor- ne s'est pas effacée. Donc bref, j'ai connu plusieurs filles après Poudlard. Et c'est là que ça va plus. Toutes ces filles… »

Il ne termina pas, se prenant la tête dans les mains et se terrant dans le silence. Hermione, qui avait l'habitude avec ses patients de ce genre de cas, savait qu'il ne fallait pas presser la personne, la laisser dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans la pousser ou la forcer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond reprit la parole, le regard fixé par terre.

« Je me sens… coupable. Depuis que j'ai vu les visages de ces femmes sur le journal, je me sens coupable. Je ne sais pas… je ne savais pas comment m'amender. »

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le blond était en train de parler, mais se garda bien de le lui demander, consciente que le blond était en train de _se confier_ à elle…

« Je devais faire quelque chose. Voir leurs visages, c'a été comme un coup de poignard. Et là, quand Harry m'a dit que c'était bien son équipe et lui qui s'occupait de l'affaire, mais que personne n'arrivait à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice, ç'a m'a sauté à la figure : je _devais_ travailler dessus, c'était moi qui devait résoudre cette enquête… » Il n'ajouta rien.

\- Malefoy… Pourquoi te crois-tu coupable ? Tu n'es pas le meurtrier pourtant… »

Il releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le meurtrier en effet, mais c'est moi qui les aies tuées.

\- Malefoy, expliques-toi…

\- Je… Je les connaissais. Chacune d'elles, je les connaissais.

\- Sans exception ? souffla Hermione, choquée par la nouvelle.

\- Sans exception. Je revois leurs visages, je sens leur chaleur dans mes bras, alors que je ne me souviens d'aucune nuit passée avec elle, c'est très étrange. Normalement, je… Enfin, lorsque j'ai vu leurs visages, j'ai immédiatement fait le lien entre elles : elles m'ont toutes connues. Et un bon Auror se doit d'avoir un bon instinct, or mon instinct me dit que c'est _à cause de moi_ qu'elles ont été tuées après avoir été torturées.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que-…

\- Non, Hermione, c'est à cause de moi ! C'est ma faute si elles sont mortes ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, attirant l'attention de quelques passants. Hermione avait relevé l'emploi de son prénom, mais le mettait sur le compte de la détresse du Serpentard, qui avait remis sa tête entre ses mains, l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Mais, pourtant… enfin… à Poudlard, tu n'étais pas forcément réputé pour… enfin pour ressentir de la culpabilité, ou des scrupules ou je ne sais quoi quand tu insultais ou rabaissais les autres… » _Moi, en l'occurrence…_

 _-_ C'est vrai, c'est l'impression que j'ai pu donner. Or, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais mal quelques fois. Bien sûr, pas quand j'insultais Weasmoche ou Weaslette mais quand mêm-… Aïe ! »

Hermione l'avait frappé au bras, exaspérée par cette énième remarque déplaisante du blond. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

« Ca va, ça va, range tes griffes la lionne ! Enfin bref, comme je te disais, dès qu'Harry m'a proposé de bosser sur cette affaire, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Seulement, je piétine. Je n'ai réussi jusque là qu'à trouver un seul nouvel élément, et je dois encore le confirmer...

\- Lequel ?

\- Euh... Je.. je te dirai plus tard, je dois être vraiment sûr de-...

\- Malefoy. Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ?

\- D'accord. Pour que tu comprennes, je vais t'expliquer un peu comment je vivais étant enfant...

 _Flashback_

" _Petrificus Totalus_ !

\- _Protego_ !

\- _Serpens Sortia_ !

\- _Incendio_ !"

Drago et Blaise, respectivement 6 ans et 6 ans et demi, s'amusaient avec des baguettes subtilisées au nez et à la barbe du patriarche Malefoy.

" _Expelliarmus_ !"

La baguette de Blaise, en fait celle de l'arrière grand-mère de Narcissa Malefoy, vola et Drago l'attrapa au vol.

"Encore gagné ! Dis donc Blaise, tu devrais mieux te défendre ! ria le blond.

\- Oh ça va, tu as triché, je l'ai vu ! On n'a pas le droit d'attaquer l'autre quand il est déconcentré !

\- Et tu regardais quoi, au juste ?

\- Rien rien..."

Le blond se retourna dans la direction du regard du métis, et vit Pansy Parkinson, assise sous un arbre plongée dans un livre. La jeune fille avait leur âge, et n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle se marierait plus tard à un sorcier de sang-pur, probablement Drago ou Blaise. En attendant, ne se sentant pas nullement concernée par ces préoccupations était sereine, et entretenait avec les deux garçons une belle amitié.

"Eh, Pansy !

\- T'es malade, tais-toi !" s'affola le métis en se ruant sur son ami pour le faire taire.

La brune releva la tête et vit ses deux meilleurs amis qui se bagarraient dans l'herbe. Les regardant quelques minutes, elle décida d'aller les rejoindre, délaissant l'histoire de la sorcière prisonnière de sangs-mêlés.

"Arrêtez, vous allez vous faire mal !

\- T'inquiètes Pans', on fait ça tout le temps ! On se fait jamais mal, même !

\- Aha, tu vas voir !"

Pansy se précipita vers les deux garçons, non dans l'intention de se joindre à leur bêtises, mais avec l'idée de les séparer. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit, non sans se prendre un coup dans l'épaule.

"Aïe, Blaise, ça va pas ?!

\- Désolé, désolé Pansy, j'ai pas fait exprès !"

Les garçons se relevèrent et commencèrent à épousseter leurs vêtements.

"Oh non..." gémit le blond.

Il jeta un regard horrifié à ses deux amis. Leurs habits, celui de Pansy un peu moins du moins, étaient constellés de vert d'herbe. Seulement, ils maîtrisaient -plus ou moins du haut de leurs 6 ans- les sorts de défense et d'attaque les plus basiques, mais les Malefoy et les Zabini n'avaient pas pour habitude d'apprendre à leurs enfants des sorts de nettoyage, préférant laisser cette basse besogne aux elfes...

"Mon père va me tuer... lâcha Drago d'une voix blanche.

\- Et moi donc ! répliquèrent Blaise et Pansy à l'unisson.

"Les enfants ! Pansy, Blaise, vos parents sont là !" cria depuis la maison Narcissa Malefoy.

Ils se lancèrent un regard, déterminés à affronter la fureur parentale ensemble, et prirent la direction du Manoir.

"DRAGO !"

Le blond releva la tête. Il se trouvait dans le hall, et manifestement, son père devait lui être devant la vitrine renfermant les baguettes des aïeuls, au premier étage. Et vu le ton de sa voix, ça allait barder pour lui... Ses deux amis étaient partis il y a quelques minutes, et son père avait probablement du attendre leur départ pour punir come il se devait son fils unique. Tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer les tremblements de son menton, à deux doigts de pleurer, il prit lentement la direction de l'escalier. Une larme furtive s'échappa du coin de son œil, qu'il s'empressa de sécher. _Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais_ , se dit-il en reprenant la phrase qu'il entendait le plus souvent sortir de la bouche de son père.S'observant un instant dans le miroir situé devant l'escalier, il jeta un regard désespéré à son reflet. L'herbe avait vraiment laissé des traces, malgré ses tentatives infructueuses de les effacer avec un _Récurvite_. Redressant la tête, car " _Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas abattre, c'est lui qui abat les autres_ ", il se dirigea vers la première porte sur sa droite.

Lorsqu'il entra, il comprit immédiatement que, cette fois, son père ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement... Normalement, il se contentait de garder la tête droite, de prendre un air désolé et de promettre qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Quelques fois, sa bêtise était plus grave, et les châtiments corporels arrivaient.

Une seule fois, il avait reçu un Doloris, et avait souhaité de tout son cœur ne jamais subir ça une autre fois. sa faute ce jour-là avait été de se mettre à crier sur son père lors d'une dispute. Lorsque le sortilège l'avait touché, il se souvint avoir pensé à 'injustice de la punition face à sa faute. Certes il s'était montré insolent, mais cela arrivait à tous les enfants, et jamais aucun n'avait reçu le pire sortilège de douleur jamais inventé. Lorsque sa mère s'était occupée de lui, après sa punition, elle avait murmuré comme pour elle-même qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment son mari pouvait se montrer aussi cruel. Lorsque Drago s'était couché le soir, il avait entendu une dispute entre ses parents à propos de cela. Son père avait rétorqué qu'il n'apprendrait jamais rien en étant traité comme un roi, et qu'il lui fallait apprendre la vie. sa mère, comme à chaque fois, n'avait pas insisté, et la dispute fut close.

Alors, en voyant le regard de son père, il s'affola intérieurement, le sachant capable des pires punitions.

"Drago, je te laisse deux minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as volé la baguette de Cassiopeia Bulstrode, et pourquoi au nom de Merlin tes vêtements sont tâchés de la sorte.

\- Père, je... Il avala sa salive, se sentant incapable de parler face à ce regard dur et froid. Père, avec Blaise, on voulait juste... on voulait juste jouer, on voulait ps voler la baguette, on voulait juste faire comme les grands..." Il acheva sa phrase en baissant la tête, bien impuissant face au regard de son père. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu, et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus voir cette lueur déçue et pleine de colère.

\- Et tu es même incapable de te justifier comme il se doit. Drago, tu me déçois. Beaucoup."

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Même si son père n'était pas parfait, quelque part il l'admirait, et ne souhaitait pas le décevoir.

"Tu m'as profondément déçu. Que ton ami Blaise se prenne au jeu, certes, mais que toi... que toi tu y participes, ça Drago, ça m'étonne de toi. Ce n'est pas l'éducation que tu as reçue, que ta mère et moi essayons de t'inculquer depuis ta naissance. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois Drago que tu me causes du tort. Imagines-tu un seul instant l"humiliation que tu as fait subir à notre famille devant Mr. Zabini et les parents de Pansy ?

Je suis persuadé que tu te souviens du Doloris que tu as reçu."

Drago ne put cette fois empêcher un frisson de le parcourir de la tête au pieds. Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, Lucius reprit la parole :

"Donc, tu t'en souviens... Apparemment, Drago, ça ne suffit pas, je me trompe ? Il te faut quelques chose d'autre qui pourrait te faire comprendre qu'il te faut suivre l'éducation que tu reçois."

Sur cette phrase, il sortit u tiroir d'un meuble derrière lui une sorte de bâton. Drago ne sut comment réagir, n'ayant jamais affronté cette... arme ?

"Suis-moi Drago, je vais te montrer quelque chose."

Se gardant bien de désobéir à son père ou même de protester, Drago marcha dans les pas de son père. Ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'au sous-sol, ou Drago savait qu'il contenait des cellules pour les prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un autre frisson le parcourut, tant pour le froid qui régnait que pour la terreur que lui inspirait ce lieu.

Il n'y avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds, à son grand soulagement, mais les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu l'avait assez effrayé pour qu'il souhaitât ne jamais y pénétrer…

« Approche Drago, viens. »

La voix de son père le sortit de sa transe, et il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cellule que son père venait d'ouvrir.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda Lucius.

\- Un homme… il est couché par terre. Il… il n'as pas l'air bien. Est-il malade, Père ?

\- Ahaha, ricana Lucius sinistrement. Oui en effet, il est malade. Son sans en particulier est malade. Vois-tu Drago, cet homme est ce qu'on peut appeler un « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ces hommes et ces femmes appelés par ce nom sont des êtres impurs, qui ne mériteraient même pas de vivre. Alors, nous rendons service à la société !

\- Comment cela, Père ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En es éliminant, tout simplement. Comme ils ne méritent pas de vivre, disons que nous ne faisons que récupérer ce qu'il ont acquis illégalement.

\- Acquis illégalement ? répéta Drago, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

\- Oui. La vie qui les anime ne leur appartient pas, et n'aurait jamais du être en leur possession. Nous ne faisons que reprendre ce qu'il ne leur appartient pas. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Père » répondit Drago, incapable de deviner où son père voulait en venir et ce qu'il en était de sa punition.

Lucius, le bâton toujours dans sa main, s'avança vers l'homme qui se reculait le plus qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à buter contre le mur de sa cage. Levant le bâton, Drago vit son père apposer le bout de l'objet sur le torse nu de l'homme, qui hurla instantanément. Lucius, le visage impassible, continuait de le torturer, impassible aux supplications de l'homme qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, était incapable de bouger.

Au bout d'une minute qui parût interminable à Drago, son père retira le bâton de l'homme qui haletait de douleur.

Drago vit alors la marque. Sur le torse de l'homme était gravée à jamais le sceau des Malefoy : un M stylisé, un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une de ses branches.

Le garçon était horrifié. La douleur devait être insupportable et connaissant son père, magiquement amplifiée.

« Viens Drago, remontons. »

En état de choc face au spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, Drago ne put que suivre son père, comprenant petit à petit la nature de sa punition. Une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou le prit, mais il la réfréna, bien conscient que ce n'était en aucun cas une solution dans le cas présent.

"Ainsi Drago, tu as vu de quoi est capable ce… bijou. Alors je préfère te prévenir : à la moindre incartade, la moindre Drago, tu connaîtras l'exacte douleur que vient d'endurer cet homme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Drago hocha vivement la tête. Hors de question de connaître cette douleur, quitte à passer le reste de sa vie dans sa chambre sans bouger…

Fin du flash-back

"Et inutile de te préciser qu'après ça, je n'ai plus jamais désobéi à mon père…

\- Drago, c'est… Enfin, Malefoy, c'est affreux ! Ton père est cruel, c'est absolument pas une façon d'éduquer un enfant de 6 ans, bon sang ! Mais à quoi il pensait en te montrant ça ? Tu as eu de la chance, je connais des enfants qui auraient été anéantis par une telle vision, et qui n'aurait jamais eu la force de se relever… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-qui te motivait ? Je veux dire, tu ne pouvais pas toujours être d'accord avec ton père, même à 6 ans ou 7 ans, on commence à comprendre ce qui est bien ou pas, non ?

\- Tu sais, quand on est élevé par un homme comme mon Père, on commence très vite à inverser ce qui est juste de ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui est bon de ce qui est mauvais. Les gentils deviennent les méchants, la justice devient la vengeance, et toute pensée contraire à cela est immédiatement punie. D'autant plus quand quelqu'un est bien capable de lire dans tes pensées…

\- Tu parles de V-Voldemort ?

\- Oui… "

Le blond réprima un frisson, il avait toujours du mal à entendre ce nom qu'il avait appris à craindre toute son enfance.

"Et… par rapport à l'enquête ?

\- Toutes ces femmes que tu as vu sur les photos… Elles portent toutes la même marque.

\- Tu veux dire que… Non, attends Drago c'est pas possible, ton père est… enfin il est…

\- Mort. Je sais. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre a trouvé ce bâton et s'en sert pour terroriser les gens. Ce que je veux vérifier, c'est qu'il s'agit bel et bien de celui de mon père, non pas qu'il puisse en exister d'autre, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je t'aide au juste ? Tout ça, c'est… Ca te concerne de très près apparemment, et on ne peux pas dire que je sois la personne de qui tu sois le plus proche, à mon avis…

\- Je sais Granger, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais ce que je viens de te raconter, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je te fais confiance Granger, et je suis persuadée qu'avec ton cerveau de rate de bibliothèque associé à mon génie incommensurable -Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré mais amusé-, on pourra résoudre cette affaire et mettre ce tueur en série derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie… Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Vas-tu m'aider ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette demande qui la surprenait plus qu'autre chose, venant de la personne qui l'avait le plus détesté lors de leurs années à Poudlard. De toute évidence, la demande de Drago cachait autre chose. Voulait-il réellement faire la paix avec elle et… demander son pardon ? Et elle, pourrait-elle le lui accorder ?

Des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Un blond l'insultant, la poussant, l'humiliant, se moquant d'elle et de ses amis. Mais peu à peu, d'autres souvenirs revenaient. Ce même blond qui s'excusait vitement de l'avoir bousculée à la sortie d'un ascenseur, qui tentait de lui parler sans méchancetés, qui lui demandait son assistance pour aider son ami à reprendre pied, et ce même blond qui lui racontait un pan de son enfance meurtrie par un Mangemort sans cœur, cruel envers son épouse et son fils unique, ce même blond qui avait subi pendant toute son enfance l'influence de son père, de Voldemort lui-même, de folle de tante, des amis de ses parents. Sa décision fut prise. Levant la tête vers Drago, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit la parole.

"Oui, je vais t'aider."

* * *

 **Voilààà pour le chapitre 9 ! Place aux RaR:**

Guest: bienvenue à toi !j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et n'hésites pas à nous faire part de tes remarques et avis, a nous ferait très plaisir :)

Varou:  oui l'enquête commence à se compliquer, et c'est même pas fini, je t'assure ! Ce chap était-il à la hauteur de tes attentes ? (oui il n'y a pas eu de révélations, je sais xD)

Mama: Désolées que le chap 8 t'aie déçu ! Oui, Hermione n'aurait peut-être pas due se laisser avoir par le chantage de drago, mais il faut la comprendre : quand elle s'est souvenue de cette soirée (plus ou moins) elle a été très honteuse, et elle a du être bouleversée d'apprendre que son ex-pire-ennemi soit au courant de l'événement le plus honteux de sa scolarité, tu ne crois pas ? le chapitre 9 t'as-t-il réconciliée avec la fic ? ^^

 **Les RaR sont finies, (désolées si j'en ai oublié)  
**

 **Ce gros blanc de presque 3 mois 1/2 est impardonnable, et pourtant on fait ce qu'on peut... Je ne peux pas vous donner les dates de publication du prochain chapitre, d'autant que j'ai mes partiels à la rentrée, donc ça risque d'être chaud patate pour l'avoir d'ici là...**

 **Enfin bref, en attendant, on vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous ?) de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année ! Puisse vos cadeaux vous enchanter et l'année 2018 vous sourire, plus que l'année 2017 ! (j'aime les nombres pairs, pas vous ?)**

 **Bises,**

 **-Les Fouineuses-**


End file.
